The Flame Of Freedom
by Essenare
Summary: AU M/M My version of Maria being Half Alien. This is the story of how she struggles being who she is, and how she adapts as she changes. The only relationship in this is Micheal and Maria. Warning: The real Roswell writer will never take this path.


****

Title: The Flame Of Freedom

****

Summery: AU M/M My version of Maria being Half Alien. This is the story of how she struggles being who she is, and how she adapts as she changes. The only relationship in this is Michael and Maria. Warning: The writers of Rowell would Never follow this path.

****

Rating: R For violence and... Soul mating?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell Or Michael and Maria. I give my full respect to the real writers of Roswell. This story however, I claim.

****

E-mail: Essenare@yahoo.com

****

Beforehand Notes: More then anything I am actually fearing sending this story out. I am just still so unsure about how I wrote it, how I expressed it. It so different from how the show is written I am afraid you as the reader wont enjoy it. Please accept my apology if you find anything offensive or confusing. Feel free to ask questions if you get confused, or to send me feedback! Not that I am begging or anything.. But I do like feedback.

Oh, this is taken place before destiny, cause everything was ruined after Tess Showed up.

****

This Story is dedicated to that ONE person that has me on author alert... you alone helped me to continue writing this... even if you are unaware of it.

Maria laid across a white table in a mirrored round room. Her wrists and ankles held in place by some mirror like bands that were connected to the table. She had Multiple leather straps holding down other parts of her body. One across her neck, one across her stomach and one across her knees. 

She layed there motionless with her eyes closed , nothing but darkness surrounding her.

*They caught me. It wasn't really anyone's fault but my own. They caught me. And now I have to either die...or I guess die. Shall I start My story from the beginning? I guess I should. It would be stupid to confuse you guys by starting here. I'm Maria DeLuca and This is how I got here.*

****

~~~~~~MARIA'S STORY~~~~~~~

Maria laid in the middle of her dark room on her bed. She watched as the shadows from the tree outside of her window clawed there way around on her walls. She let out a sigh. Life just wasn't getting any better for her. 

It had been four Months since She and Michael broke up, One afternoon Michael just came to her home and told her that it was over. He told her about Isabel.

****

[Flash Back]

"And so we can't be together anymore.. ever again Maria"

Maria stood there speechless.. Pregnant? Isabel with his child from a dream? She was upset. Yes.. But she knew he couldn't control what happened. She knew he didn't mean for it to happen.

"Michael ... that doesn't mean that we cant still..."

Michael closed his eyes. He couldn't drag her into this, He wouldn't ruin her life.

"God Maria stop It.." he said, cutting her off " You and I are not even Meant for each other.. I have someone who is meant for me. and Who IS NOT a stinking human. Tess told me so.. and she's right. She is my sister after all.. And Isabel. well she's just like me.. She not a lousy Human.. I don't want you Maria. I don't care about you"

Michael hated himself for saying that to Maria, He hated himself and he wanted her to hate him to. He wanted her to hate him enough to go on without him.

Maria felt her heart drop with each word that came out of his mouth, but she refused to believe him even as the tears mad there way down her face.

"you don't mean that Michael .. I know you don't" she walked up to him slowly and reached a hand out to his face pulling it to making him look at her. "You don't mean it. look at yourself.. your lying to both of us Michael .. I can see it in your eyes.. Look into my eyes and tell me you hate me.. and I'll go away Michael . I'll still know your lying though"

Michael stood there for a few seconds, He then grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tight. He looked into her eyes with a cold and hard gaze

"I hate you Maria.. More then anything in the world.. I never want to touch you or even speak to you again. Your disgusting.. Your a whore.. just like your mother. Your a Human." He said the word Human as if it was the most disgusting and dirty thing in the world. Inside he flinched as the hard words came out.

With her wrist still in his hand he turned her around and pushed her to the ground "I hate you" he whispered before he left.

When he left Maria didn't move. She just laid there sprawled out on the ground and just cried until she could no longer cry. Even after she was done crying she didn't move. She just laid there completely still on the floor and promised herself to never cry again.

****

[End Flash Back]

It was on that night that Maria's world came crashing down. She had kept her word and stayed away from him, letting him complete his destiny. Only now she stayed away from everyone. Liz and Alex included. She just wanted to be alone.

Humans. if only he really knew. She tossed and turned in her bed and glanced at the time...3:42 am... She couldn't sleep. Ever since that day she couldn't sleep.

It wasn't because of the fight though, She understood Why Michael yelled at her.. He was doing the exact same thing that she was doing now ..hiding from his real feelings. Even if it did hurt her to the soul she understood. Well anyways, After the fight he became involved with Isabel. It didn't last long...a little more then 3 months.. She let out another sigh as she realized that even that was longer then he had ever stayed with her.

Isabel had ended up Not being pregnant and Isabel was actually disappointed about that fact. That was when Liz stopped trying to see Maria. Maria figured that Liz had finally given up on her. "But that's alright.. I'm Maria. and Maria can handle anything right?" She knew it would happen sooner or later anyhow. She constantly pushed Liz away. Making excuses and such, never answering the phone. skipping school. Just becoming who Michael was.

It didn't take even one try to push Max, Isabel and Michael away. They had never even approached her. Max and Isabel were never even fiends of hers. They were just aliens being afraid of humans.

Isabel always had these "You would never understand" comments. But that fact was that Isabel would never understand. If they only knew the danger Maria put herself in every time she tried to help them. They never noticed how she wasn't around when Tess was around, Tess was trained, If she had tried hard enough she could have found out about Maria. 

* I'm half *

* Half Human *

* Half Fehrian *

Maria knew some of the answers Her friends needed. She laid back and remembered the day her father came back to HER.

****

~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

Maria just turned fourteen a week ago. She sat alone on the front porch.

Her mother was working late again at the shop. 

Maria lifted her head and looked towards the back yard..

Something was there.. She didn't hear anything.. she just felt it. She Stood up and brushed the dust off of her pants. She hesitated a moment before she started to walk towards the back.

She walked carefully knowing that something WAS waiting for her. But what? she wondered. She didn't take the time to wonder how she knew that something or someone was there.. she just knew. That was always a gift of Maria's.. She could just since things. Feelings and presences.

When Maria reached the back corner of the house she stopped and stood there. "Hello?, I know your there, come on out. no one is around" Out from behind a tree came a man. a man she knew and missed. 

She felt a tear slide down her face as she ran to him "Dad, oh my god! its really you!"

The tall Blond man smiled and Hugged Maria tight "Hey baby..Yeah its me..its me look how you've grown! your a beauty" after a few seconds Maria stepped back and looked at him "How long?" she asked. She knew he wasn't going to stay. She knew he couldn't stay.. She didn't know how she knew..But she did. 

Maria's dad frowned and wiped a tear from Maria's eye "Not long.. I had to talk to you..I need to tell you some things that you need to understand and always remember" Maria took hold of his hand "Lets go inside, moms not around" She turned around to pull him in the house but he didn't move. She looked back to him confused and disappointed. "I can't. I may not have that long, I could have come to you another way. But I needed to see you. and tell you to your face" 

Maria started to get a little worried, but again she understood that what he said was truth, and she could trust it. "Then tell me before your time runs out" she said. Brian smiled at his daughter, she was strong he knew. She had gotten that part from him, Which was why he had to tell her. He took a deep breath and began.

"Your half of me, Half of what I am. Yet your more then I am and ever will be..your more then others will be. For others..they wouldn't believe..but I know you'll understand.. I'm not human, I'm a part of the Fehrians.They are a different race, not human. Yet your mother is human. Do you understand so far?"

Maria nodded her head. Again she could since the truth in his words. He wasn't lying to her "yes.. I think I do, Tell me about the Fehrians daddy" He smiled at his little girl "I knew you would understand, The Fehrians are a powerful race, They believe in power and control, they are organized and many.. they have powers that you won't understand yet, and I don't know if you ever will. I am known well among them because I am a Marked one.. But I left them because of how controlling they can be. There are others who left. Those who left are being hunted down to either return or be killed."

Maria looked at the ground for a second and then hugged her father again "so they are trying to kill you? I don't want you to die daddy"

Brian looked at his daughter "I'm carrying the mark called "higher race begins" Its a mark on ones back that has a message from the spirit of life. It proves that the person is chosen and hand picked by the life spirit to change the universe. They didn't like the mark on my back.. and so they have hated me. They are afraid that they will no longer be a higher race. when I left them.. they have been trying to kill me since. I met your mother a few ears after I left. But they were hunting me . I had to leave you and your mother so that they wouldn't find me....or you. and kill us."

Maria looked at her dad with questions shineing bright in her eyes "But daddy.. I'm half human.. and I'm NOT marked or anything.. why would they even care about me?"

"Because when the mark appeared on my back the first Human/Fehrian child had been born. Ever since then they have sent out agents to collect and or kill any human/Fehrian cross alive. If they discovered you... they would do one or both of the following things... Kill you... or send you to a hybrid chamber. Fehrians like to challenge hybrids.. because the hybrids are gifted. They hold the power of the Fehrians along with the Humans abilities"

"But humans don't have any gifts" Brian smiled at Maria "Don't they child? Have you not heard about people who could move things with there minds.. or have a sixth since. Some who can see into the future. Some can since a persons feelings. My dear Humans are a rare race.. They want to believe in so many things and yet they are afraid to. That is why most have not used or discovered their abilities."

"Will they come for me dad? what should I do if I am found?"

"Run.. But be prepared to fight by always practicing what abilities you discover that you have.. And always try things that you never would have thought possible. That way you can fight against them if they come for you. Listen to your dreams. when you sleep your unconscious self will sometimes show you what can be or will be, never dismiss it as an imagination"

"How can I hide from them dad? can they since me? will they know what I am when they see me?"

"Some will.. If they are wise enough to look... some lack the power to feel you. But try to not take the chance .. when you see one you will know it.. that's a personal gift of a Halfling. The Fehrians have sent agents to this planet to find people like me.. and to deceive and befriend people like you. so always beware who your friends are."

Maria thought instantly about the three kids from school.Michael,Max and Isabel. So that's what they are? She could always feel that they were different. The thought that they could be evil gave her chills. She decided to take extra precautions and stay away from them.

Brian pulled her face up to look into his eyes "I am a marked one... so you have the possibility to also be a marked one, or your children. Being marked passes into a generation. I think I should tell you about what happens just in case. The Marked ones gain extra power... in 3 possible levels. As each level grows.. a mark will appear on your back. The first stage would give you an extra awareness. All can live through that. The second stage is Very very painful.. and most die from it, thats why marked ones are so rare. The 3rd stage is not known to me.. I will never reach it, so I cant tell you what happens there.. The 3rd level Mark ones have been long gone for thousands of years though. You most likely don't have to worry about being marked.. I never have heard of a marked halfling."

Brian stopped talking and stared off into space... he had a far away look into his eyes, a few seconds later he looked alarmed "I have to go now baby" Maria grabbed him into a hug "no daddy.. Please,dont leave me again" 

He held her tight to him and Rubbed the back of her head and back. "I have to, They are coming for me and I cant let them find you. but Listen to me.. carefully baby, stop crying and look at me." 

Maria wiped her eyes and looked at her father "Never trust anyone enough to tell them what I have told you. the Fehrians are on this planet, they will try to find me and others who are in hiding, never let any of there kind discover what you are. Never.. remember baby.. Never tell your secret, not even to your mom, she doesn't know about all of this. I'm sorry that I wont be able to help you threw it all. I love you. and always will" he kissed her on her cheek and told her goodbye. He ran off before she could respond. The realization of how alone she was meant to be hit her. "I love you dad" she whispered into the air. "Goodbye" 

****

~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~

Maria sighed and looked at the time again.. 3:56. When her dad left her again she tried things like he said to. She had some abilities that she tried to perfect. she could move small objects.. Freeze water.. boil water. simple things like that. When she 'officially' met Max and Isabel she tried the things that they could do. She found that she could not dream walk.. But she could send mental messages. She smiled fondly at that memory.

She had been eating lunch with Alex one day. When Alex had gotten up to get more food she decided to try and send thoughts. She had asked him mentally if he would brig her back a soda. Sure enough it had worked. He never even noticed that she hadn't said that out loud. He only complained about how loud she was.

She could also since when ever Isabel,Max,and Michael were around. But when Michael was around it was different. It wasn't just knowing he was there. it was feeling him and his presence surround her.

She was so afraid when they discovered she knew about them.. she was afraid that they were agents and had come to get her. Ever since her father had left she became paranoid about them. To her relief they didn't even know what they were. Often she wanted to tell Michael about what she was and what he was, But now she was glad that she didn't. After all. she promised her dad that she would never tell. She was even a little angry at her self for thinking about telling someone.

Lately Maria had been getting uneasy. As if something was going to happen, yet she couldn't put her finger on what. 

More then anything Maria missed Michael. It took a lot out of her to actually trust him. Then before she knew it she fell in love with him. Even if she could never talk about what she was with him.. she felt at home with him. she missed him more than anything. Ever since that day they had never even shared eye contact though.

Sleep! I need sleep! she scolded herself. 

She closed her eyes "calm.. I need to be calm in order to sleep." She started to listen to the sound of her own breathing and heartbeat in an attempt to lull herself to sleep.

Thump Thump. Thump. 

She could feel her blood going threw her veins 

and returning back to her heart. she never noticed what a nice rhythm it all made before. It was humanizing.

Thump.... Thump. Thump Thump. Thump. 

She took deep and even breaths. 

She was amazed to find that her heart beat was slowing. She wondered why she had never thought of trying to control her heart before.

Thump...Thump......Thump...Thump........Thump.......Thump........Thump.

She could feel her body working.. Everything fit together. She glanced at the time again,4:15... 

Thump..........Thump...........Thump...................Thump....... 

Suddenly she felt an odd tingling sensation spreading inside of her body, like something traveling inside of her. It was kind of numbing. After a little while the sensation grew. It started to feel like a fire starting inside of her body. It hurt, yet it was bearable. after more time the pain grew, and then seemed to pound on her insides. She griped the sheets on her bed tightly in her hands.. It hurt. God the pain. Her head was starting to hear a buzzing sound, She also heard the sound of her body , from her hearts wild tempo to her irregular breathing. She gripped the sheets harder as the sound of her own heart became unbearable. The more she fought against the sound was the louder it got. 

She let out a moan of pain. What's happening? what's happening to me? She took a deep breath and tried to stand up. As soon as she put her weight on her feet she fell to the ground. *Make it stop make it stop* her mind kept chanting. She tried to get up but she couldn't.. She laid across her floor watching as the room spinned in circles and her vision blurred. She felt as if she would let out a scream if the pain didn't stop. Beads of sweat made its way down her face. Her breathing labored as she held her scream in. Slowly everything around her got dark. Edges of the items around her shined with a bright light, and then dimmed to blackness. The last thing Maria saw that night was the darkness behind her eyelids.

****

[ Dreamscape]

Maria stood alone in the middle of a crystal desert. Everything was flat as far as her eyes could see. The sky was completely black except for a few scattered stars. The light from the stars reflected across the desert making the sand shine different colors. 

Maria bent down and laid her hand over a patch of sand. She picked up and handful and stood back up. As she stood she reached her hand out in the air. As she felt a gentle breeze blow past her she opened her hand. The sand fell from her hand and separated and danced in the wind. She watched as they gathered and changed colors. They slowly turned from silver to green to blue. She watched mesmerized as she sand joined back together like an oceans wave. It grew and grew dancing around her as it changed forms. It turned from sand in the wind to a greenish blue liquid like fire. 

The liquid fire continued to circle around her while it grew. Maria couldn't help herself as she watched openmouthed. She closed her eyes as the liquid flame reached out to touch her. She embraced the flame as it surrounded her in its warmth. as soon as it actually touched her she understood. The flame was her and she was the flame, the flame changed as she must change.

****

[ End Dream Scape]

Maria still had her eyes closed while she laid upon the ground awake. She was almost afraid to open her eyes. The moment she did she regretted it instantly. The light caused a sharp pain to pound in her head. She winced as she covered her eyes. She ached all over. She almost felt as if she got a really bad sunburn. Her back she noted was extra tender. Laying on the ground was not helping so she slowly stood up.

She was still confused about what had happened last night to her. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the time.

7:24. She let out a curse. She had used all of her 'safe' skipping days of the week. She noted in the past that if she missed 3 of the five weekly school days the teachers never said anything. She knew she couldn't miss another day of school. It would be pushing the limits having the teachers call her mother. "Of all the days!" She yelled out. 

She walked towards the bathroom in a trance like state wondering about what happened last night. She felt different. She couldn't explain what exactly felt different, But something did. She swung the bathroom door open with her power and gasped as she realized what was so different. "Everything" she mumbled. She felt it all. 

She held her hand in front of her and touched the air..she could feel the molecules being swept away from each other as others filled in the place. She closed her eyes and tried to grab a few molecules for a light in the dark hallway. Sure enough a bright green glowing fire ball appeared over her hand. She tried to make it bigger and added more molecules, but she couldn't hold them all, She felt the molecules slipping out of her grasp and so her Fire Ball exploded and flew into different directions fizzling out before they hit anything.

She found that she was more aware of what was around her. She didn't even have to look beside her to pick up a towel. She stood in the bathroom slowly undressing. She pulled her night-shirt off extra carefully because of her tender back. She then dropped her clothing on the floor. She closed her eyes as she reached a hand out to touched her back. She took a deep breath the moment she touched herself. Heat was radiating off of her back like a fire. 

She twisted around so that she could see her back in the mirror . "Oh my god" she mumbled out loud. A bluefish silver glowing circle with V in it was placed in between her shoulder blades. She once again reached out to touch her back, only this time she reached for the glowing circle. When her fingers reached it she winced in pain and watched the glow disappeared. However the shiny Silverish blue mark remained where the glow was.

"A mark" She thought... "My dad was Marked right? but he said that I most likely wouldn't have to worry about it." Maria started to pace on her bathroom floor. "I don't think so, This cant be..not me. He also said that some people don't survive the marking.. So if this is what I think this is then this was level One right? That means I could die the next time. Last night was painful enough.. I cant handle going through that again. and alone.. what if I die?"

****

[ Elsewhere in the universe]

A middle aged man with black hair and a cold expression walked through the doors of his control room towards a beeping screen in the center of the room. Frowning he pushed a button and watched unimpressed as a hologram appeared in mid air. He studied the hologram map. Earth, he hated the mud whole called Earth. Everything there was so primitive and disgusting. The only thing on earth that anyone cared about was a few healing plants found years ago. Sighing he watched as the map zeroed in on his target. 

The signal was in Roswell. He had heard of that area once, from his friend Necado, there were a few refugee's down there that remained unknowing about there reality. He like Necado wanted to keep other unfortunate Fehrians from being killed as Lord Talon commanded. However, those three where not the one he was after. He was after the hybrid that the scanners picked up a pulse from. More then anything he hated the disgusting hybrids. 

The mutts and there silly idea's of freedom and peace. They were cursed with there idea's. Too much like the humans. All he wanted this hybrid for was the bounty it would provide. The last hybrid he had captured escaped leaving him bounty less. The high lord Talon wasn't pleased at all. The pulse he picked up was from a female, that much he knew. She had obviously let her guard down during a vision dream. "Stupid mutt" he mumbled as he turned around and walked towards his scout pod. What made this prey even more worth catching was the fact that it was also marked. He could tell from the type of signal it sent out. He almost smiled as he thought of the bonus he would receive from this one.

Walking in his pod he quickly pushed a few buttons and strapped himself in. The pod instantly shot towards his destination. This time he would not fail. This time he would catch his prey and please the High Lord. 

****

[Marked Prison Hold. Arian 3332 Sector Seven ]

A man in brown robes sat silently in his round mirrored cell. His room was small, only enough room for the small cot behind him and the so called bathroom beside him. 

The man sat there with his ever closed on the floor. His breathing was deep and slowed. His hair was dark, yet gray dusted it showing his age. His face was stern and wise looking, yet his lips told that he was a man who liked smiling.

Suddenly his breathing quickened. His eyes snapped open and he shot up. Paceing in his room for a few minutes he came to a decision. He had to talk to Logan. Knocking on his door he called for the guard.

A man in black robes opened the door. The prisoner's head instantly bowed in respect for the guard.

"What the hell do you want rodent?" The guard asked as he pulled out a shining gold rod. Knowing the damage that rod could do The prisoner kneeled down to the guards feet. "Only to ask for the gift of visiting prisoner number 506"

The guard in Black kicked the prisoner, causing him to roll on the ground.

"You have ten minutes, no more. If your back a second late I wont hesitate to teach you a lesson."

"Yes sir" the prisoner said as he stood up and walked out of his cell. After walking past the guards view sight he ran quickly to the next cell.

"Logan, Logan, open up" he said as he knocked urgently on the door.

The door opened and there stood a man with gray hair, also in brown robes. He rubbed his eyes as he let the man in his room. "What is it Morgan? did you have to wake me ? you know we are only aloud a three hour break before we are forced back to working"

"I was searching Logan, reaching out for any still free, any like us and I caught one. Its a young one and strong too. She didn't have her barriers up during a dream vision"

"Good god Morgan! we must tell the others, there is hope for us yet!"

"Logan we have to connect with her, surely if I caught her pulse so have the hunters, she must be warned, she must survive"

"Yes Morgan, I will tell the others, we will all connect together tonight, be prepared for we will send you to talk with her, now go quickly before the guards come to fetch you"

"This is good my friend, I had a vision also, we will be saved. We have to be saved. The future of the universe depends on it."

Leaving his dear old friend Morgan traveled back into his cell. He was thrilled and almost screaming for joy. The marked one will prevail after all. If one is free, then the prophecy has begun.

Sighing he sat down and prepared himself for his journey. He would talk with her, he would help her in what little time they would have.

****

[Earth]

Maria walked carefully to her locker. She looked around as people passed her and she passed people. She already missed first period, and second had already started. She still couldn't get over how different everything felt. It was almost to much. All the people around her just made her more uneasy and crowded. She could feel them all. They were like little buzzes in the back of her mind, or little tingles on the surface of her skin. Each person disturbing the air around them as they went about there daily activities. She felt more alone and isolated then ever. She couldn't talk to anyone about what happened and no one could tell her what to expect next.

"Everything feels different" she kept thinking " I can feel the presence of the people around me. Its a strange awareness to have. and I can feel the air in fount of me. I can almost feel the air within the air, There is something that keeps everything together, but I cant quite grip it.." She opened the door to her English class and took her seat by Michael without a single glance his way. Even though she felt his presence stronger then ever. It was almost putting her into overdrive.

"Well Maria... Nice of you to make class today, I don't suppose you Happened to do your homework huh?" The teacher taunted her, breaking her line of thoughts.

Maria glared at her teacher, more then anything after last night she was not in the mood to take crap.

"I don't suppose you can look threw the pile in your hand and see if I gave it to you" she shot back.

"Now Miss DeLuca, keep that up and you'll be going to detention."

"Oh I really care" Maria mumbled as she opened her book. 

"Now lets see if we are missing anyone else's homework" She started looking threw the papers in her hand, Calling the names as she passed them.

Maria sat there and glared. She then closed her eyes and felt the teacher going threw the pile of papers. Each paper shifting the air in and out of its way. Wouldn't it be ironic if she happened to come across one that had my name on it? she smirked at the thought. She suddenly felt and odd tingle as she imagined her paper in the teachers hand. 

" Liz Parker...Ben Smith..Max evens...Isabel evens.. Jacob Taylor.. Cindy Mrotez and.... Maria DeLuca?.." The teacher looked at the paper with confusion and then looked at Maria. When Maria heard her name her mouth dropped open. she quickly shut it when realization dawned on her. She did that, she couldn't believe it. She wondered what other new powers last night might have activated.

"Miss Deluca I owe you an apology, Its nice to have you back" 

Maria shrugged the teacher while smirking at her. Her smirk fell off of her face when a thought occurred to her. *What If Michael, Max and Isabel can since when I use my powers? The thought panicked her.

She turned to Look at Michael who was staring right back at her. She decided that Michael's face was the wrong one to look at so she quickly looked away and behind her to see Max staring at Liz and Isabel Flirting with Alex. Thank god! She Turned around and sat in silence for the rest of the period. She sat there with her eyes looking at the desk..uncomfortable because she could still feel Michael eyes on her. And uncomfortable because of the way she could feel his presence. It was strong, almost as if he was right next to her touching her. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated on building barriers, just in case they could since her.

Michael sat there in English class just being bored. Once again his thoughts trailed to Maria, He wondered about how she was. He noticed months ago her habit of skipping school or classes. He missed Maria. He hated himself for breaking from her the way that he did. he also felt stupid. He was so for the idea of a family with Isabel. He cringed as he remembered the things he said to Maria. He had to do it that way though. Because Maria just wouldn't give up on him.

Of course that just made him love her more. Michael thought about how no one had ever believed in him as much as Maria did. He felt like a betrayer for destroying the only person who really cared about him. But he just wanted Maria to be able to go on with her own life if Isabel really was pregnant. 

Of course Michael's plan back-fired though. She kept her word and stayed away from him but he still worried about her. *Why I even Believed Tess when she told me that Isabel and I were meant for each other I don't understand. I guess I would Believe anything from someone who brought Hope for home. I should have just believed in Maria. The horrible thing was how it was Tess and Necado who managed to make Isabel and I have those dreams together. It makes me wonder a bit about our kind.*

Michael looked up and watched as the door opened and Maria came in. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He knew she was coming in the room before she even opened the door, typical Maria radar. But he wondered why it was so strong today. He never felt her presence as strong before. It was always just a little tingle in his head when she came and left. but now.. God she was everywhere. He watched her take her seat next to him. Her face remained expressionless as she stared ahead.

Watching Maria out of the corner of his eye he wondered how could have ever given her up. It scared him how she changed. she was no longer the bubble happy girl that he knew, she was withdrawn and alone. She was how he used to be. It worried him. Isabel and Liz had become inseperateable lately. Which was wonderful for Isabel, to have a female friend, a real friend. But that had lead to seeing Maria always alone. Never with Alex and Never with Liz. There group of six became five somehow. She doesn't even hang with Liz or Alex anymore. She pushed them away.. Like I used to do with Max and Isabel. But its worse with her. Has she even really talked to any of them for a while? 

After a moment Michael decided to risk looking at her. Her hair had grown a lot. It was curled naturally and it reached down past her shoulders. Her face however was stone. As if she was fighting an inner battle.

His heart skipped a few beats when she turned around and he caught her eyes. But she quickly looked away. He noted a hint of panic and fear in her eyes. What's wrong with her? It wasn't supposed to be like this.. she's supposed to be how she was before she met me. I want her back.. I want to feel her and to look into her eyes. I want to kiss her soul. Its to late for me though.. isn't it? By the looks of her I'd say its almost to late for anyone to reach her, almost. Maybe I'll ask Max to include her in our next adventure, anything to get the old Maria back.

Maria walked to the outside lunch ground with her French fries. She ignored the sound of her stomach growling as she scanned the lunch area for a secluded table. As she scanned the area she caught Isabel's eyes. Before Maria could look away Isabel waved her over. Maria shook her head no as she frowned and prepared to walk away. 

As she turned around a hand reached out and turned her around. Startled Maria let out a yelp as she faced the uninvited space intruder. Her mouth dropped open as she faced Max. "Come on Maria, Its been a while. Sit with us"

"No... No I don't think so, I just want to eat alone" Maria said as she watched him frown as a response.

"Maria, just come.. we need to talk" He said as he gripped her arm and guided her to the table. Maria sighed as she realized she wasn't getting away. Max sat Maria down next to Liz. Isabel sat on the other side of Liz with Alex across from her. Max walked to the other side of the table and sat down next to Alex. Maria just sat there and glared at anyone who was willing enough to catch her eyes.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Maria asked as she reached down for a French fry. She sat coldly and distant like waiting for an answer. Liz and Alex wouldn't even meet her eyes. She refused to let them ruin her lunch though. She sat up a little straighter as she put a fry into her mouth. Somewhere in the background she could feel Michael walking towards them. Before anyone could respond to Maria's question Maria spit her fry out and went into a coughing fit. "Oh god. YUCK!" "What the hell did they make this with? Baking soda? That's disgusting tasting" she yelled out in shock of the foods bland taste. 

"That's what I always thought.. I never understood how you humans could eat it" Maria turned around to face the Voice...Michael. He was right behind her leaning on a tree. She caught his eyes and turned around to stair at the table. She listened and felt as Michael walked over and sat next to Max. Maria sat there with her eyes closed as she felt the air move out of his way as he reached for a bottle of Tabasco sauce. She smelled the sauce the moment he opened to bottle. He poured the sauce onto Max's fries and helped himself to one. At that moment it clicked to Maria. Tabasco sauce had never smelled so good to her before. No wonder the fries tasted so bland, her alien side was kicking in. She sat there in silence as she tried to ignore her sudden craving for Tabasco filled fries.

"So what's up?" Michael asks. Maria suddenly jerks her head up and meets him in the eye. She glares at him showing just how much she wants to leave as she responds "That's what I'm wondering" she says in an obviously unpleased voice.

Maria didn't understand. It had been months since she even shared breathing space with any of these five people surrounding her. More then anything it was extremely uncomfortable to be around them. she wondered what they could possibly want from her. 

A part of her was hoping that they would just be wanting her around them. She tried to will that part down but she couldn't, the more she thought about it was the more she became happy about the idea of being there trusted friends again. Even though she often needed and wanted to be alone the strange things that had been happening to her only made her afraid of being alone.

"I need to talk to Michael first Maria" Max said as he stood up and walked a bit away with Michael.

Maria sat there awkwardly feeling even more alone then usual as she watched the other three in a deep conversation. She rolled her eyes as she felt her irritation grow. She stopped thinking as she saw Max's Tabasco covered fries sitting a mere foot away from her hand. She glanced over to make sure no one saw as she grabbed one of his fries.

She smirked as she decided that she at least deserved lunch on Max's behalf considering he pulled her over to the table only to be ignored. She savored the taste to the Tabasco covered fry in her mouth. She had never tasted anything so wonderful in her life. Before she realized what she was doing she grabbed more of his fries and munched away at them. She knew she was being stupid and risking to much just for the taste of food, but kept her senses tuned in on her five so called friends for any movements from them.

Suddenly she felt both Max and Michael Turn around. She quickly Licked the Tabasco covered fingers and then looked in horror as she realized she had unintentionally ate a little more then half of Max's fries. *Just a taste huh?* she scolded herself.

"Isabel...I talked to Michael about It, He agrees, I think we should check it out tomorrow" Max said as he retook his seat.

"Alright... so you guys coming right?" Liz and Alex instantly agrees. 

Maria just sits there with a blank look on her face. More then anything she felt stupid for even sitting there. Inside she rolled her eyes at herself. She couldn't believe that she had even thought that they were just trying to be friendly.

"What about you Maria? Are you willing to help?" Max asked.

Maria froze. "I don't know what your talking about" Maria said, the confusion written clearly on her face.

"What? Maria, I have been explaining it to you guys for the past ten minutes, where were you?" Isabel asked, her irritation showing in her voice. Max sent Isabel a look as he started to explain to Maria. Maria sat quietly with a closed off face as she listened to every word he said. Her disgust growing by the second.

There was another sighting. And Max was asking Maria to be the "Extra car" that carries them to the sight. He wanted her to help them find something... anything that could help them. But that in its self scared Maria more then she wanted. she didn't want to find other 'Aliens' It was risky enough when Tess was around. If she got discovered it would mean her very life. She had to tell them no. Even if she was not Half, and if she was not risking her life she would have said no. Rage filled her as she found herself so disgusted at them. *How Dare they?* she thought *The leave me for months and expect me to come back and help?*

"I'm not interested in finding other aliens.. Now if you all will excuse me.. I'm sure I can find something better to do" She said rudely as she stood up to leave. 

"We might need you" Max said. That was the breaking point for Maria. She turned around to face Max as she let just let go. 

"Sure you might.. But I don't give a shit ..Go find someone else to use. God, you three are just so pathetic. you always have this stupid "poor me..im a alien and lost from home and People don't understand me, I'm all alone. Well fuck it. If you believe it or not there are people on this planet who have way more problems then you do"

Maria knew that she should stop and calm herself but the moment she opened her mouth the storm she had been holding in for a while just let lose. 

"You are not even a friend of mine.. so I have no obligations to even consider Helping you to get away from the parents who love you just so you can go to some idiotic planet that's full of "Haters of the Marked Circle" Have you guys ever thought that maybe there is a reason why you are NOT on your home planet? I mean. If a plane goes down here on Earth. our people know about it and send out a search party..But your crash happened in the Forties. And your Race are Obviously more Tech Advanced then us little earthlings" 

As Maria yelled in a hushed tone she felt her vision darken, It was as if she wasn't in her body but rather just observing her body. 

The others just watched wide eyes as she continued yelling at them.

"Why haven't they really come for you guys? maybe they don't even want you guys, maybe they would prefer it if you were dead, Maybe your planet is already gone, maybe your just meant to be human!"

Suddenly Maria gripped her head as it starting to pound. Sharp pains spreading from her temples to the mark on her back. Her vision blurred and swayed a little, for a second she worried about re-experiencing what had happened last night but she knew inside that she wasn't ready for that. She cringed as she heard the buzzing from the night before again in her head. Her head pounded in throbs, as if something was breaking lose. 

Maria covered her eyes with her hands and knelt to the ground. The pain was that intense. When she opened her eyes up she felt a POP threw out herself. It was a sensation that reminded her of when she pops her ears.

After the pop all of her pain just disappeared. She looked up and gasped in amazement. Everything around her changed. The colors were more vibrant then she had ever imagined. She looked down at her own arm to find it shining. Not the skin. but around it. It was as if she was on fire, a bluish green fire to be exact. The base of her fire was a shimmering silver like color. The way it reflected all the surrounding colors made it resemble a liquid crystal. When she looked past herself her breath caught.

Maria slowly stood to her feet. She noticed the others all staring at her with worry and confusion written on there faces. Liz reached out to Maria but she dismissed Liz's hand, pushing it away.

She looked around herself still amazed. Everyone else had liquid fires too. Michael had a green fire,Max was Red... Liz and Alex blue and Izzy purple. 

She looked back to her hand to finally notice that her colors were more then twice as high and shining more brightly then anyone else's. She also noticed how her sight had just changed. She could almost but not quite see what the air around her was made with. To Be able to see and yet not had a dizzying effect on her. It made her drives go into overload. She closed her eyes to fight the feeling of sickness coming on. As her eyes closed she tried to retake control on her senses. *Of all the places for this to happen* she thought *Why here* She took a few seconds to slow her heartbeat back to where it should be. She was afraid and tired. More then anything at the moment she hated being what she was. Different. More different then even the others.

Maria took a deep breath before opening her eyes again. When she did open her eyes she was faced with everyone looking at her. They all still had there glow around them, it was not as bright and overloading as before, and she could no longer see 'air' any longer, but she could feel it. She took a shaky sigh and hoped that she didn't cause to much unwanted attention to herself. 

The realization that they were still staring at her unnerved Maria. "What?" she asked as innocently as possible. She couldn't and wouldn't let them find out what had just happened. As much as she trusted and loved each one of them, the trio were all set on finding and discovering there so called true home. What scared her was the fact that they could accept there people's way. Or they could mention her to there people when they find each other, resulting in her being hunted. Maria took an uneasy step back ready to run if she needed to.

"Your aura" Isabel began " It just changed, I've never seen that happen before" 

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Maria said with as much fake confusion she could manage. 

"Everyone has a sort of glow around them" Max explains. "We can see that glow, and your has just changed."

Maria was ready to back up and run when Michael started walking over to her. When he reached out she almost bolted but he only touched her arm gently causing her to shiver a little from his touch. Maria shrugged his hand off as he began to speak.

"You are always green, Like I am and now, well, your blue and green mixed together with a silver crystal like color, A few seconds ago you were like four times as bright, and the colors stretched out. After that the brightness died down and your aura reached back to how it used to be but your colors are still different"

Maria didn't know how to respond. She stood there stuck in thought wishing to god that she could get out of this.

"You guys can see peoples aura?" Liz asks to Maria's relief, even a minor change of attention was fine with her.

"Yes. we can, did something just happen Maria?" Max asked, redirecting the attention back to Maria. 

Maria scratched her mind for something to say.. anything at all "No.. I'm just standing here...Scotty didn't beam me up or anything." She responds with a smile on her face. Inside she cringed at herself and her comment.

Maria just stood there as they stared at her. She felt as if they were looking for something else different about her.

"Strange, but I guess stranger things have happened" Isabel said. Maria almost allowed herself to sigh in relief. Inside she thanked Isabel for closing the subject.

"look Maria.. we really need you, we don't know about our home and all.. we don't know why we are here.. but we WANT to know. And this might be the only way that we can find out. Help us" Max said going back to the original subject. His request scared Maria more then the option of them finding out about her. When she was about to once again refuse she caught Michael's eye who was still standing next to her. They just stood there looking at each other. "Please Maria" He said so softly that Maria would have thought she imagined it had she not saw his lips move. 

Michael's eyes kindly begged Maria to go. Maria suddenly thought about her fathers words to her. The thought that this was her fate occurred to her. She wanted to say 'NO!', more then anything she willed her lips to do it. However the look in Michael's eyes pushed her the other way. Even after all that had happened to them she still couldn't refuse him. Silently she nodded her head 'yes'.

No matter how unnerving Michael and Maria kept there eyes locked even as the others thanked Maria. Liz's question however caught Maria off guard.

"Maria? What's this Marked circle you mentioned?" she had asked. Once again Maria cursed herself for her own stupidity. The marked Circle was the thing that had constantly haunted her dreams. Burning circles with marks inside of them, each one a different shade. Marks of kindness and love, marks of peace. Marks that the Fehrians hated. Maria broke eye contact and faced Liz.

"I don't know Liz, I was just upset and the word seemed to fit, what does it matter anyhow you got the point" Maria's answer seemed to have worked fine enough because no one else brought it back up.

They went over the plans with Maria. She was to drive with them to the sighting and search for clues.

The fact that she was sitting at a table with all of the 'gang' again felt odd to Maria. It was a little to overcrowded for Maria's tastes.

"Who ate my fries?" Max asked bringing Maria back to reality. A blush of embarrassment crept up Maria's face. She felt instantly guilty but she couldn't say anything.

" Isabel? did you?" He continued.

"No.. wasn't me.. Michael did it I'll bet.. that boy never gets full" Isabel responded in typical Ice princess mode.

Maria's cheeks burned with shame, She stood up and excused herself just as Michael denied touching Max's food. On her way walking Maria turned back and caught Michael's eye. To her irritation another guilty blush crept up her face. The sudden need to be alone and think about thing rang threw Maria. She once again turned away to walk towards her Car, unlocking it and getting in.

When Maria was just ready to back out and drive off Michael opened the passenger door and got in with a smirk on his face. 

"What? What do you want? what are you doing here? I hope you aren't planning another trip to marathon. cause if you are go to someone else" 

"Shut up already. I just came to go where ever your going" He responded.

"And why would that be?" She asked. When he didn't respond she got even more frustrated.

"Get out" She yelled.

"No"

"What? you cant do this..go..leave"

"So. Where are we going to go?"

"Shoo! out! get!" she said while pushing him.

As a point that he was not leaving he buckled his seat belt and smirked at her.

"Uhhh..You are sooo irritating" She said as she pulled out.

"Ditto"

As Maria drove she kept a half an eye on Michael. She smirked as she decided that she would play his game. Not being able to handle the silence any longer she flipped the radio on. She cringed as Ricky Martin blasted in her speakers. She quickly turned it off and reached a hand down next to Michael to grab a tape. Looking at it she tossed it in the back and reached blindly for another. In between Michael and Maria laid about a dozen of her tapes, all coverless. After tossing a third tape in the back Michael asked " stop it! god which tape are you looking for?" 

"Stabbing Westward" she said "The Darkest Days one" she smirked when she saw his shock. "Don't tell me you want to hear Ricky Martin" she teased him.

As he shuffled threw her tape collection he was shocked to find a number of his favorite bands, NiN, Tool, Prodigy, Ozzy, Creed... "I never thought you to be a rock person" He said as he found the one she was looking for. He stuck it in her tape player.

"There is a lot about me you don't know Michael"

"So where are we going?" he asked over the music.

Maria sighed as she watched the desert scenery pass by. She couldn't believe she was going there, she couldn't believe she was taking him there.

"To My spot" she answered.

"YOUR spot? you have a spot? why would you need one?" He asked.

"I don't NEED one... I just have one.. so shut-up, I didn't make you come and I can drop you off right now if you want"

"No..Im coming with you"

Michael wondered why he came along with her in the first place, It wasn't as if she needed him or anything. He sat there and glared out the window. He knew why he came along, something about her was just off and he wanted to make sure she was alright. He still couldn't get over her Aura change. It was beautiful. Her colors took his breath away when he first saw them change. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the colors mix and blend, swirling within itself. He had never seen anything so beautiful before.

After about a half an hour of driving Michael wondered if she was going where he thought she was headed. The Idea that she could possibly going to His, Max and Isabel's spot was strange. When he thought she was going to pass right by it she pulled over into the desert right towards the spot. He wondered how she knew about the spot. He thought only him and his siblings ever went here.

Maria stopped the car next to the spot. As she tuned the car off and got out Michael followed her. Maria never even looked back as she climbed up the cliff expertly. 

Michael still couldn't believe that her spot was his spot. When he caught up with her they walked for about ten minutes in silence until they both climbed to the rock that overlooked the valley. .When Michael thought that there was no way Maria could surprise him again she spoke. 

"Once when I came here...you Isabel and Max were here." Maria calmly took her jacket off and Used it as a pillow as she laid down to gaze at the clouds. She smirked at Michaels expression.. Shocking this boy was just to much fun. He was looking down at her with his mouth open, Then he closed it tight and sat down right next to her. She closed her eyes as she felt his body heat slowly reaching her. 

"I never knew that" he mumbled 

"There's a lot you don't know Michael, Anyways..I saw you guys coming and so I climbed down and Hid in the little pocket under this ledge, You guys were talking about What you did... with the ketchup bottles at the school, Max and Isabel were angry at you for using your powers like that." 

Michael sat there in pure amazement, When he was 13 he had tricked a bunch of kids he didn't like by making there Ketchup bottles have Tabasco sauce in them. He didn't know what to think about Maria knowing. Maria had obviously kept there secret even before Liz came into the picture. He just sat there in silence and listened as Maria continued talking.

"I think you were proud of yourself when you did that, and when you told Isabel and Max about it well.... They were mad. I don't see why they were mad though. I mean, If you had a harder time with your powers I would have thought they would have been proud of your accomplishments. You should have been able to practice your powers without them pestering you about it" 

Maria looked at Michael and Smiled at him, the first real smile she had gave anyone in months. She understand why she felt like talking to him but it felt refreshing, because it was Michael.

"I was glad you turned Bobby's Ketchup into Tabasco. I never did like him at all. And the look on his face was well worth it" she smirked at the memory of Bobby's face turning red as he tried to breath.

Michael , whose face still showed his obvious amazement finally found his voice to talk. 

"You knew.. all this time, you knew, But then, why were you so afraid when Liz told you about us? why not freak out when you were here 5 years ago?" 

Maria sighed and looked at the clouds again. .*How do I answer that?* she asked herself *Tell him that I was afraid that he was going to kill me?* She sat there for a few trying to decide how to answer.

"There's a difference knowing something about someone, and that someone knowing you know it." She said.

Michael reached over and took her hand into his. For a second he was afraid that she would take her hand away. But she squeezed his in a welcome.

"So you liked that did you? Isabel sure was mad. To me that ketchup thing was like getting a report card full of A's. After that day...I never really tried so hard on my powers.. Now its to late, I just can never seem to focus on what I want to do" 

Maria sat up and reached over a bit and picked up a nice sized rock. She scooted herself so that she was sitting across from Michael facing him. 

"Shape this into something" She said.

Michael looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? I cant Maria... I would most likely make you melt along with the stone" 

Maria just sat there and gave him an honest encouraging smile. The wind around them tossed her curls gently in the air and around her face. At that moment Michael thought she looked more beautiful then ever. She looked like an angel. Even with the dust smudging her hands and face some.

"You can do it Michael, don't let Max and Isabel keep you from growing, don't let them make you into something your not." 

She held out her palm and opened her hand holding the rock. Michael stood there thinking about what Maria said.. He wondered why she still believed in him, even after all he had done and said to her. He suddenly realized that she had also been there for him before he even really knew her. He looked at the rock in her hand. *Maybe I can do this* he thought. If she believed in him then he could to right? 

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Maria watched as the rock moved in the air out from her hand. It glowed green and then started twisting and turning inside of its self trying to form a shape. She smiled when she saw what it formed into. It was still hanging a good four inches above her hand when Michael opened his eyes. He was looking at the ground. Maria figured his self doubt just kicked in and smiled brighter.

When he looked up the first thing he saw was Maria's Smile.. Then he looked lower to see his rock.. Not just a Rock, But Isabel, Max, Michael's and apparently Maria's Rock. It looked just like the real thing under him and Maria. He let out a full Grin as he gentlly lowered the rock to Maria's hand. He Picked the rock up from her hand and Laughed, a real laugh. He couldn't help it.. "I did it. I cant believe I did it Maria!" Maria laughed with him " I told you that you could"

Maria spent the next 3 hours helping and watching Michael with his powers. She enjoyed it. Maria loved watching Michael smile and laugh. Michael did things from shaping Larger rocks to Lifting them and changing the colors. In those three hours they talked as if they were age old friends. Michael couldn't believe how open he felt around Maria and how open she was with him . Part of him feared that he would regret letting his wall fall. But he knew he could trust Maria. And he knew that he would never keep that wall up with her. He still had the wall yes, but only Maria had the key for the door.

Maria just enjoyed talking to Michael..It had been so long since she talked to anyone. For a second Maria thought about telling him her secret. No.. she decided.. not yet. She decided to maybe tell him another time. But only him, not Max, not Liz, not Isabel, Just Michael.

She smiled at the thought. Then her smiled disappeared as she remembered how her father warned her of telling others. *I wont tell him..I Cant* she thought with disappointment. Suddenly she felt a pain throb through her head. It reminded her of last night. It disappeared as fast as it came. It scared her more then hurt her. For a second she feared a relapse of what had happened last night. Her senses however told her that IF she was to rise to the second level marking she would have to learn or control something from her first level. The idea of re-experiencing what had happened terrified her. 

Turning her thoughts away from her own problems she looked over at Michael and smiled fondly.

Michael was sitting on the ground lifting a number of stones and playing target practice with them. To Maria it reminded her of watching a little boy, or a man rather who never got to be a little boy. She never imagined seeing Michael so happy. He was completely having fun and being free, not holding back a sinch.

The strange part was that every time Michael moved a stone, or changed its shape, Maria could feel it. Not the stone, but the disturbance in the air. She could feel the tiny particles in the air move. She could feel MICHAELS force moving towards and reaching the rocks, pushing all the particles out of the way to reach his destination. She almost wondered if she could block him from the rock. She was tempted to try, but she knew even thinking about it was a wrong step.

After a while Michael got up and stood in front of Maria. He reached down and took both of her hands into his, pulling her up to stand with him. 

"Thank you Maria" He said in a gentle tone, one that Maria found she wasn't used to.

Maria looked at him confused "For what Michael?" 

Michael broke eye contact and looked down at her hands "for believing in me, for always being there for me, for not hating me" 

Michael took a deep breath as he continued before she could say anything "I never meant it when I said I hated you Maria, I'm so sorry. You've always been there for me, and even trusted me, I shouldn't have handled the situation like I did"

Maria's eyes softened and she hugged Michael "I know you didn't.. I told you That I would know didn't I?"

Michael hugged her back closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her in his arms. They separated and sat on the ledge of the rock, hand in hand.

"I was jealous" Maria stated after a while.

"What?" Michael looked at her, angry, mad, hurt that's what he always thought but jealous? 

"Of Isabel..." God why am I telling him this? "You see... That mostly why I was mad.. Its just, well" she blushed and looked down, embarrassed that she was even admitting it. Michael just squeezed her hand urging her to continue.

"I would have, you know" she said blushing even harder. She looked strait ahead not even looking at him. "done it with you. you know, gone all t he way. I had been thinking about it for a while. All you had to do was, well, take it to the next level, or ask, or whatever, and I would have done it, cause it was you and then you told me about the dreams, That shocked me but I could handle that, and then you mentioned the child and you left me. I got jealous because as stupid as this may sound, Isabel took everything I wanted, or even dared to dream about having. With you" Maria looked at the ground next to her. 

Michael was speechless He couldn't believe that she would trust him that much, to even consider those things. He wondered what he did to deserve such trust. . 

"I'm so sorry Maria, so so sorry, god. I never knew that. I never ever meant to actually hurt you. You know all I could think about when Isabel told me the news was 'I wish it was Maria', I just kept wishing it was you. But it was still my responsibility and I couldn't leave it. A child Maria, I was going to be a father. I was actually glad to be a father. But he died, before I even got the chance"

"I'm sure you'll get another chance in the future Michael" She said as she ribbed him with her elbow. Michael playfully grabbed his ribs as if in the ultimate pain causing Maria to laugh. After a few laughs they again faded to a comfortable silence.

" I still cant believe Tess and Necado would do that to us, force us all together with the dreams. I never told you but it was Necado that made it all happen. After they found that Isabel was pregnant, and after Max told Tess he wasn't interested in her or anyone.. he lied saying that by the way.. then they just left. They didn't even tell us anything about ourselves. I hope the others of my kind are not like that."

*If only he knew* She thought about why Tess and Necado did what they had done. She knew it wasn't destiny. It was all a scam. Hybrid's would be bad, The fact that the trio could and just might mate with humans scared Tess sand Necedo when they found them. So they panicked about the attraction Isabel, Max, and Michael had for humans. They only did what they could to stop any such breeding from happening. She didn't blame them, they only feared for there own race. It was the only way that they could think of to keep the future from happening. A future that scared them. When they had gotten Isabel pregnant, And Max into a solitude type life they were sure they succeeded and left.

"How did you find this place Maria?" Michael asked breaking her thoughts.

Maria looked over the ledge and watched as some buzzards flew across the sky.

"My dad, He would come here after he and my mom argued. Sometimes he would take me here and he would talk about air and space. Just stuff. After he left I took the place over" 

"So your spot is my spot huh? Strange, I'm not sure if I'm willing to share" he smirked at her.

Maria pushed him

"To late, looks like it will have to be OUR spot now"

"Our spot" Michael repeated "I like that"

After a little later Maria decided that it was time to go home. They rode home in silence just enjoying each others company. Maria dropped Michael off at his apartment and went home. Her mom was gone again on another one of her business trips and wouldn't be home for a week or two.

Maria went into the kitchen and fixed some dinner for herself, with extra Tabasco sauce for her newly discovered craving. After Dinner she decided to take a bath in an attempt to ease the throbbing on her back. when she undressed for her bath she looked in the mirror and noticed the mark on her back was glowing and changing. Now inside of the circle. the V separated into seven marks, creating a circle with in a circle. She touched the glow and felt the pain disappear along with the glow just as it did that morning. 

Maria, trying to block out the strange things that was happening to her sunk herself into the warm bath tub. When she got done her bath she slipped her white robe on and walked to her room. She yawned as she pulled the covers of her bed back and crawled in, falling asleep before she even hit the pillow.

****

~~~~~MARIAS DREAM~~~~~~~

Maria stood In the middle of the same dark crystal desert from the night before. Suddenly a circle of silver Fire surrounded her. The fire stood taller then she was, it danced as if it were alive. It started to move away from her, forming a larger circle as it did. As it moved it started more Fires, each one a different color. It continued to move past the fresh fires and then stopped. It continued burning brightly in its help position. The seven fires it had started circled her from there distance. Then they stopped and burned down leaving a mark in the place where it had been. The seven fires where now seven marks. The large ring of fire then also burned out, leaving its scar in the ground beyond the sand. Maria stood there in the middle of the two circles, in the distance she heard a horrible sound coming her way, she tried to run but she was stuck. Her heart pounded in fear. *It's coming Its coming* The breeze chanted in her ears. "What's coming?" she screamed, still trying desperately to get her feet to move. The marks on the ground seemed to try to hide, sand covered them and then uncovered them. The wind around her blew around, taunting her and testing her. The wind was growing stronger. and the sound was getting horrible. She fought to stay up..to stay standing. But she fell..and when she fell the ground disappeared and she fell into the horrible sound screaming in the pain and terror that surrounded her.

****

~~~~~END MARIA'S DREAM~~~~~

Maria woke up more afraid and terrified then she had ever thought possible. *what was that? That never happened in the dreams before. It had always ended after the seven fires appeared. God..things are getting so strange. Is something going to happen?* She clutched her pillow with her trembling hands and looked at the time 4:12am. Outside of her window Maria heard the sound of the wind blowing.

Maria closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face. Something's going to happen, she just knew it and it had to do with her. *Was the dream a warning or a fated cant stop sort of thing? I wish someone could explain this all to me. I wish I wasn't so alone*

Maria kicked a rock as she walked along with everyone else in the desert. She didn't know what they were looking for. As it turned out the place they were going to stay the night was almost three hours away from home in the desert. They were even going to camp the night. 

Maria brought the Jetta and rode with Michael. She let him drive and caught up on her much needed sleep on the drive up. Max ,Liz,Isabel and Alex rode in the jeep. 

She wanted to stay a bit away if the others found something. Everything inside of her told her to bolt, to run away, to hide under her beds covers and never come out. She was still experiencing the after effects of that dream she had. Besides that she felt uneasy and still tired. They had been walking around for the past hour, just looking and searching. 

Max said he was looking for a sign. Maybe another Burned symbol on the ground..or a marked rock. The idea of a marked spot on the ground made Maria shiver. 

Maria stopped walking for a minute and looked up into the sky closing her eyes. A storm was coming, she could feel it. The sky was as blue and clear as anyone could imagine, but she felt the angry clouds coming fast there way. Maria mumbled to the others about the storm, and told them that they should find cover soon but they didn't believe her, To Maria's anger even Alex had laughed at the idea. Michael on the other hand seemed as if he might believe her, either that or he was just humoring her she decided.

When they found a nice sized cave they made camp there, at Maria's insistence. Maria deciding that she was NOT going to be stuck out in the rain bugged them and insisted that she wasn't leaving the cave. The others not wanting to leave her made the camp. Besides that it was getting dark. After they built a fire everyone ate. Maria pulled out her coffee container full of Tabasco mixed with loads of sugar, afraid the others might smell the Tabasco she only drank it when the trio ate Tabasco mixed foods. 

Liz made a comment when Maria put "Fruit Juice" on her marshmallows. *Hey now, fruit juice is better then Tabasco right?* Maria just shrugged the comment off.

They all told little stories and such, after a while Maria just slipped into her own little world. She just sat there looking at the fire. It amazed her, she watched the way the flames danced with there own rhythm. They tempted her to reach out and dance with it. They tempted her to touch it. Each flame going higher or lower then the other. It was a reddish gold killer, and yet at the same time it was am eloquent dancer, mysterious and hunting. It twisted and turned around itself reaching out for the sky, reaching out for uneaten oxygen.

The world around Maria just disappeared, the only thing she saw or heard was the fire. She reached out with her senses and felt the fire. She felt the Oxygen get eaten up, she felt the fire feeding on it, needing it. The oxygen fed the fire just as the wood did. Suddenly she understood. It was the molecules not the fire. The wood, the fire, the air, they were all made of the same thing. The same basic element. Maria was shocked with her new realization. *So that's how I felt Michael move the rocks* It was not the rocks she felt moving, but the molecules moving the rocks. The molecules move the rocks for them, or changes the shape of the rock or item for them. *Is that how it works? The atoms and matter? Yes..thats how. I understand now. *

When she closed her eyes she felt them,everywhere, being apart of everything. She reopened her eyes to see that everyone around her had fell asleep. For a second she wondered how long she had been sitting there. When she looks back at the fire she couldn't help herself. She moved the oxygen away from the fire and watched the fire reach and diminish, trying to take what she moved. Maria smiled as she controlled the fire's dance, having it move where she wanted. After a while she found that when she grouped molecules together it created a green glow, a fire in its self. And the real fire clung to it creating ball of real fire around and in her green fire.

Suddenly Maria's head started to pound. It was bad. She let go of her flame ball's and grabbed her head. It was so sudden it shocked her. Her head pounded worse then she had ever experienced. Closing her eyes she noticed her heart beat changing. *Level Two, Level Two* the winds whispered to her. 

*No!* Her mind screamed. It was coming tonight, and she couldn't stop it. It terrified her. Her father himself said that most don't survive it. More then anything she didn't want to be alone threw it all. Yet at the same time she didn't want to be with everyone who was sleeping around her. Maria was terrified, she could already tell that it was going to be worse then the other night.

She took a deep breath and slowly got up and walked carefully over to Michael. She watched him for a few seconds trying to make the choice she knew she need to. After a moments hesitation she kicked him a little to nudge him awake. He looked up at her with a glare, but when he saw it was her his expression changed to worry. She just signaled him to follow her and walked out the cave into the dark. With a groan her gets up and follows her.

He stood in front of Maria looking at her noticeably pale figure and waited.

Maria, with much effort to keep her voice from straining finally talked. "I need your help" she said. "There's another cave out here" she says as she reached out and found it.

"Michael..theres something I have not told you, or anyone for that matter, And I really need your help tonight. I need you to promise not to tell anyone. You have to keep this secret just as I have kept yours." Maria stopped and looked at Michael just as another lightning flash spread across the sky and rain drops fell from the sky. The rain drops covered them, gradually getting them wet.

"I promise" Michael assured her. 

They walked a bit, walking further from there cave. After a while Maria stopped to face him. She took in deep breaths, preparing herself to tell him her deepest secret. Maria tried to ignore the pain splitting in her head as she began to explain. "I'm half, half of what you are Michael, Half alien" 

Michael's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Half huh?..you mean half crazy, listen I am not up for jokes right now" 

Maria , suddenly regretting telling him and she knew she had to prove it, she reached out and took his hand. He tried to jerk it away but she held on firm and looked him in the eye. 

"No Michael.. I mean it" She lifted one of her hands and collected the molecules in the air above her hand causing a bright green glowing ball to appear. 

Michael stares at it with disbelief in his eyes. "You cant be, I know you.." Maria shakes her hand causing the molecules to scatter and disappear "I am Michael, and I'm telling you the truth. I need your help, Tonight, now" 

Michael gave her a look of disgust "Help you? how can I help you? I don't even know you. Why didn't you tell us before? Why did you keep it a secret? How could you?" Michael turned away from her and began to walk away. Maria crouched down to the ground doubled over in pain. The rain started falling harder now, pounding the ground and soaking her all the way to her skin. She watched helplessly as Michael walked away.

"Michael!..Please..I need you" she yelled to him. Yet still he didn't look back. He just kept on walking. "Please Michael" she begged desperately with tears falling on her face. Some from the pain of Michael leavening her alone and some physical pain . She fell to her side clutching to her stomach, not being able to take it she started chanting "Please Michael..come back..please" Her only response was triple the pain causing her to cry out.

Michael walked back to the cave angry. Here they had trusted her with there secret and she never told them she was one.. Or half that is. He didn't understand it. He sat at the edge of the cave watching the rain fall, It was falling hard now. pounding holes in the ground where it hit. He glanced back at the others sleeping and then back out to the rain. Lightning lighted the sky up as day. 

He was tempted to go on out back to Maria. But he wanted to calm down a bit. He just couldn't understand why she never told them. *She just did tell you, you idiot* he thought to himself. He sat there remembering that she said she needed his help. why? If she needed help, then maybe she was in trouble, or maybe she knew something they all should know. Maybe she really was in trouble.

After another flash of lightning he walked back out in the rain, trying to convince himself that he was only going to find her for answers. Nothing more just answers. He shivered as the rain soaked him making it colder then he remembered. 

He walked for a while trying to remember which way he and Maria had gone before. When he saw a familiar bush he took off in that direction. He felt a shiver pass him as he went.. *Hurry* He scolded himself. He had to hurry, he knew it. His worry for Maria took over as he ran blindly in the rain trying to find her figure. Finally she saw a form on the ground a little way from him. HE knew it was Maria before he even reached her. She was laying in the fetal position shivering heavily. He called her name as his hand reached her face. When she opened her eyes he saw them full of fear and pain, and also what he translated as shame. Without hesitation he kneeled down and scooped her soaked form into his arms against him.

"Maria?" he asked. Hot tears ran down her face as she grabbed a hold of him , her arms were thrown over his shoulders and neck. 

"Michael" she cried to him against his neck as he held her tighter.

"Where to Maria?" he asked as he stood back up with her in his arms.

"Michael....the cave...take me to the cave.. to our right.. ... please" She said in-between gasps for breath. Michael was scared. He didn't know what was happening to her, and he no way understood it. He carefully held her as close to him as he could get while trying to find the cave she had directed him to.

While walking he never took any notice to the rain hitting them like ice, or the lightning flashes lighting up the land around them. His only thoughts was of Maria, who was shivering and in obvious pain in his arms.

"Behind those bushes" she mumbled threw her tears. Michael barely heard her over the rain and storm. But he when where she directed and found the cave. Its opening was just large enough for him to walk in with out bending down. Michael entered the cave and laid Maria down gently against the wall. With his hands he tried to clear the rain and tears off of her face.

"What's happening Maria? What's wrong with you?" 

Maria looked around the cave but it was to dark to see. Using what concentration she had she pulled the surrounding sticks in the cave into a pile in the middle. She couldn't see them but she could feel them. Even to move the sticks took what little energy she had left. Ignoring Michael's stare she clutched her stomach and whispered to him.

"Make them burn Michael" she said as she shivered violently.

Michael looked from the pile of sticks to Maria "You know I cant Maria, Let me go get max. Maybe he can heal you"

"NO!! please. they cant know Michael..just you. Only you, Make the fire. You can do it and you know it"

Michael, who was gaining fear from Maria's fear faced the fire. She needed this. she needed to be warm. It was cold as hell and she was shivering. Picturing Maria cold and hurt he proceeded to concentrate on the fire. He had to get it started. Outside he heard the sound of Thunder. He closed his eyes and pictured the wood. The wood feeding a fire, A fire that was hungry, a fire that would warm Maria. 

PWOOOF!

HE opened his eyes when he heard the sound. To his amazement there was a strong and healthy fire burning brightly. To worried to congratulate himself he turned back to Maria. 

He reached over for her and pulled her to him next to the fire. He settled her onto his lap taking her hands into his, rubbing them together in an attempt to heat her up. He noticed that she felt feverish and she looked flushed.

"What's happening to you Maria? What's wrong"

Maria, whose head was pounding so loud could hardly hear him. She winced as the buzzing in her head got louder.

"Level Two Michael, Its coming and it hurts"

"How do we stop it?" Michael asked not understanding.

"We can't, This , its normal for me. The pain comes with it. I have to go through it. I have to experience it. Its going to hurt far more then Level One. I couldn't go through this alone Michael. Not again. The first time scared me enough"

"I'm here Maria" he said as he rocked her back and forth. "I'm here for you"

"Please don't tell the others Michael. I'm not ready yet. Its so cold"

Michael who was still rocking her stopped " Your wet Maria, you'll never get warm this way. I need to take your clothing off" 

Maria only gave him a nod. Before Michael could do anything however Maria screamed out in pain.

Michael's only reacting was to hold her tighter. She shifted so that her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Pressing her face into his neck she let out another cry of pain.

The pain was so intense. It felt as if a living fire was inside of her. She gripped Michael harder as another wave of pain hit her. Suddenly muscle spasms took over her body. She shook violently in his arms. 

Michael who didn't know what to do just held her close whispering soothing things into her ears.

"Soon it will be okay Maria, I promise. It will pass... shhh.. its okay just let it out"

Maria couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be knocked out. She tried to hold in her screams but she couldn't help it. She yelled out as the fire built inside of her. It burned so bad. The part of her mind still able to comprehend things was thankful that Michael was there with her, helping her get through it all.

Suddenly she felt it breaking through if not free.

As if her inner self was shining past her skin a glow started to appear around her body, or in her body rather, To Michael it looked as if it was trying to break free. The White Silver Blue glow traveled around her body making her shine. The glow then gathered at her hands. Maria moved her hand from around Michael neck to on his lap. Tears of pain ran down her face as Michael sat there feeling more helpless then ever.

It looked to Michael as if the glow was trying to reach out of her body or escape. With one of his hands he reached down and took her glowing hand into his. Her skin was hot against his, yet she was still shivering. 

The second the glow reached and touched the skin of his hand Maria screamed one last scream before passing out.

Michael sat there with Maria in his arms for a few minutes. After a while he carefully laid her silent form next to the fire. He then stood up and with one finial glance to make sure she was alright he left the cave.

He ran through the rain back to the other cave. Mud splashed as his feet pounded the ground. He was terrified. He ignored the pounding rain as he reached his destination. He shakinglly grabbed some blankets and dry clothing. He wrapped it all tightly in his backpack. For a second he thought about waking Max, but Maria's words changed his mind. After gathering everything he needed he ran back to Maria.

When he got to Maria she was still out. He kneeled down next to her shivering form and proceeded to strip her. He quickly pulled her shoes and socks off throwing them next to the fire to dry. 

He then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them of her wet form. He wasn't happy about how cold her skin was feeling. He then pulled her dead weight up to lean against him. He blindly unbuttoned her shirt. He then peeled her shirt over and off of her shoulders, thankful that she was wearing a bra. He then gasped as he noticed a glow shining from her back. The colors reflecting off of her black Bra and creamy skin. Silver and bluish green.

When he reached his hand up her back he noted how hot her skin was there. He carefully turned her around so that her back was facing him. With one of his hands he held her chest up so that he could see what was happening.

His mouth dropped as he watched the Glow form on an already existing tattoo between her shoulder blades. He watched as the marks on her back changed shape. The solid circle was spinning, The Seven circles inside of the large circle changed.. spinning and twisting into some symbols that he knew, but couldn't remember. The seven circles then spread apart and further from the middle where one solid circle appeared. The solid circle glowed green/blue silver, it was far brighter then the other marks. That's where the marks stopped moving, yet they all continued to shine brightly. He noticed the skin around the mark flushed. When he saw that she was still shivering her laid her down on the ground and stood back up. He stripped his own clothing and grabbed his sweat pants out of his bag. Pulling them on he laid a blanket across the ground.

He then walked over and picked Maria up placing her onto the blanket. He took the remaining two blankets and covered her with them. He then crawled into the home made bed with her pulling her to him to share what body heat he could provide to calm her shivering down.

Maria was laying on her stomach across Michael's chest. When his hand touched her hot marked skin he winced. He also noticed that her Bra strap was laying right on the hot skin. Fearing that the strap would cause more irritation to her skin he unhooked her Bra (but left it on) and pulled her tighter against him.

Michael just laid there with Maria in his arms wiping her hair out of her face and cradling her head on his neck. His other hand slipped down her back and rested on her Tattoo. " So this is what you call normal huh?" He whispered to her.

Michael never noticed the glow on her back reaching out and surrounding his hand. He also never noticed his hand glowing green. The green of his hand shot out like a single flame and danced with her bluish green one. They twisted and entwined with each other. The two flames then became one. Dancing as One and being One.

Michael tried to stay awake. But his eyes soon closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

****

[Dream Scape ]

Maria was standing in the desert. It was the same desert he always stood in. Only it was day, not night for a change. She looked around and noticed she was alone, not that she expected anyone to be there, but sometimes the winds whispered to her. The sun was shining bright, and dust drifted across the ground like flying silver. Everything was enhanced, the colors and smells. She felt as if she was apart of what was around her. As if she was what was around her. 

She looked up as a drift of wind passed her and smiled as she closed her eyes and felt the breeze. It sang to her. She felt it carrying something , bringing something to her. She opened her eyes and watched as a circle of silver fire appeared around her and then spread away from her. She watched as seven small fires appeared and stretched high into the sky. It was as if they were singing with the winds. One of the Fires shifted shapes and twisted and turned. It danced more alive then it ever had. 

Maria watched amazed as it formed the shape of a man. The man glowed silver and red. He looked old yet wise. Long brown robes swaying to his feet. His looks alone seemed to command respect.. Her dream was progressing further then it ever had. Then To her surprise the man talked.

"Hello child, I see you have survived the 2nd level, we were worried that you wouldn't make it" 

Maria took a step forward and was shocked to see that she was no longer stuck in the middle of the circle. She walked closer to him feeling a little overwhelmed "Who are you?" she asked softly. The man smiled at her "My name is Morgan, your father and I used to be best friends" 

She looked at the man more closely, never in her life had she met a friend of her fathers. It was his words though that bothered her.

"Used to be?" she asked.

Morgan frowned a bit "You don't know do you dear child.. Oh I am sorry, He was caught, most unfortunately so am I and the others.. but your father, He died. He died proud though my dear girl. He died to save us others." Morgan shifted on his feet, his flame blowing gently around him. "We have been waiting for you to do what it is your doing now" he said kindly.

"And what is it that I'm doing now?"she asked. Inside she wanted to cry for her father. He was dead. Her father, the one that came back to her and loved her was dead. She knew though that now was NOT the time for it. And so she focused all of her attention to the questions she need answers to.

Morgan smiled and took Maria's arm "Come with me" They walked a few steps and suddenly appeared in the cave that Maria's friends were in. 

"The ability to leave your body and be anywhere my child" she watched as her friends slept. It was still night where they were. 

"you mean I'm not in my body? then where am I? am I dead?" 

Morgan laughed "No child, Not dead. But your almost One with the elements of life, Few have been able to be a level 2. Your father always thought you were going to be a level 3..He used to have arguments with the others about it. They don't think its possible. But then I didn't think you would be a 2 so maybe the old man was right." 

Maria was shocked "But my dad told me he didn't even think I would have to worry about all of this, and what do you mean by One with the elements? what is a level 2 anyway?" 

"A Level 2 my child is what you managed to be. You have felt life have you not? I mean literally not living but Feeling what's around you and how everything is placed?" 

"Yes, I guess I have" she admitted 

"Well you see, you can feel all of that because you are in harmony with it, Life itself has excepted you and your very soul as apart of it. A level 2 can feel far around ones self because Life allows it to. By Life I mean the Life force of every living thing, no matter how small. I myself am a level 2. A level 2 can be apart of the circle of flame, The circle of flame represents life" 

"and what about the level 3? what is that?" 

"Ahh the Level three.... They have been long gone for thousands of years. We are nothing compared to them. They can change there own spirit force to really be one with the life force..to actually rebuild themselves for a higher reason. A level 3 can be anywhere and everywhere at one time. right now as we are we can only be at one place at a time.You left your body and came here where I met you. A level 3 can still be in his or her body and be here and be in the Flame circle. It is said that the Level 3 will rise again in a new higher life form, and so we wait. The Fehrians used to laugh at our belief until your father became a level 2. The marks on his back proved our belief. Now the regular Fehrians are afraid, and so they are trying to stop what can never be changed. And so sadly they try to find whoever is left of the Marked. To make sure no unauthorized breeding happens. They are keeping us locked up in hopes to make us die out and be forever gone. They do this because when your fathers mark appeared... The first Human/Fehrian child was born and was the offspring of a marked one. So they now kill and collect hybrids and marked ones." 

Maria stood there and took all of his words in

"Are the Fehrians really that bad?" 

"No my dear.. They are the same as humans almost. Humans are not bad but have bad leaders at times. Because one was a cruel man doesn't mean that all Humans are. Humans are an interesting race, They remind me so much of the innocent Fehrians. Looking for a dream to believe in and looking for someone to help them believe." 

Morgan and Maria spent the next hour talking about the races and powers. He explained to Maria how to feel what's around her and use it. He also told her about the horrors of being a captured one. 

"If you are ever captured let me warn you as a rule among the Marked we NEVER NEVER open ourselves to them. If you do that then there power grows. They will only cause destruction if they are seeking your power and strength so no matter what Maria NEVER open yourself to them." 

Maria hugged him and promised that she would never let one in "I have to go now child... and may I say your father was right to brag to us about you. You are strong, you give me extra hope" He waved and then disappeared back into the flame he had come from.

Maria stood alone in the middle of the seven fires when she felt a slight tingle in her mind. She felt Michaels presence, not just in this dream land but IN her. She panicked for a second, what happened? how did he do that? Is he fully connected or just bonded? She closed her eyes and searched herself. She then got some flashes of Michaels hand on her back, and of their souls touching each other. 

"Oh my god" she mumbled. "We touched souls"

*He doesn't even know what he just did!* She was relieved to find that it was just a bond not a full connection. Morgan told her about connections. Its something that real soul mates do with each other. Its something far more intimate then sex . But a Bond was just a bond. It just drew two people closer or further apart. Maria decided that she had to wake up, she had to know if Michael knew about the bond. Maria concentrated and watched as the land around her began to cloud away.

****

[ End Dream Scape ]

Michael was still on his back. Maria was laying on the side of his chest, Her arms wrapped around him and one of her legs over one of his. His arms were still wrapped around her back. 

Michael was the first to wake up. He was still worried about Maria. He had to know what she went through last night. He wondered why she kept herself a secret from them. He felt betrayed in a way and he wasn't sure how he was going to react when she woke.

He moved his hand and lightly circled her back, enjoying the feel of her skin. He looked at her and blushed when he noticed that somewhere during her night she lost the rest of her bra ..It was laying next to her. He moved his hand over her shoulder and then down to her lower back so that he could see her mark, but the shiny silver chain around her neck caught his attention. He wondered for a second if he might have just 'Not seen' the chain before but he knew it wasn't there. He added the question about the chain to his growing mental list on questions that deserved answering by Maria.

A part of him was still angry at her for not sharing her secret with him before. What especially made him angry was the way he THOUGHT they were opening up towards each other lately.

He realized that he doesn't even know who she really is. As he thought abut it he found his anger growing at her.

*All of this time Isabel, Max and I have been searching for answers about our kind, looking for others like us, wondering about ourselves and here Maria is just sitting in the background watching us not saying anything.* He stiffened as he realized just how much that disgusted him.

Just then Maria started wakening up. 

She shifted slightly and opened her eyes. Michael froze. She looked up at Michael and caught his eyes "You stayed with me" she said in a small voice. Maria smiled and climbed further on him. She kissed him on his cheek and settled her head under his chin hugging him by sliding her arms under his and around him holding onto his shoulders. 

"Thank you Michael, I was so afraid that you were not going to come back" 

"well I had to" He said in a voice that made Maria shiver "I wanted answers Maria and it seems as though you have some that you should give" Michael said in a hard and cold voice. 

Michael pushed Maria off of him and sat up to reach for his bag. He opened it and threw some of Maria's clothing at her without even glancing her way.

"Get dressed, and then answer my questions"

Maria was suddenly aware of her nakedness and quickly pulled her black tank top on and her black jeans. She listened as Michael was dressing. He was more then just angry at her. She could tell by the way he was banging everything around as he dressed and packed. She suddenly regretted telling him. *How could I have been so stupid?" she wondered. Sure she was glad that he was there with her, and she wouldn't have been alone if she had died. But Michael was hating her.

When Michael was done packing he leaned against the cave wall and glared at Maria. It was morning now so the cave was lit up dimly.

"I don't keep secrets from Max. I'll tell you that right off the bat. I trust him and at least he doesn't keep secrets from me. The same goes for Isabel."

"No Michael you don't understand, you can't tell them! you can't tell anyone!" she begged him while beginning to panic. 

Michael crossed his arms over his chest "Can't I? I don't see why not, this is obviously something that is our business"

"You don't understand Michael" she said while standing directly in front of him in his face almost nose to nose.

"You can't tell anyone just like I didn't tell anyone your business"

"Is that a threat?" he asked. Sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Maria grabbed his backpack off of him and threw it to the ground "Damn it Michael, you don't understand! you can't play with me about this! you can't tell anyone about me, god why did I even trust you in the first place!"

"Trust me? Trust me!? This has nothing to do with trust Maria, this has to do with hiding things. You would have told us before if you were really half of what we are, so that just leads me to one other conclusion. Your part of the race we are supposed to be against, you hid it Maria, for all I know you were after us from the beginning" he said knowing he didn't mean it.

Maria stood there shocked. Is that what he thought? that she was an enemy? Her mouth opened ready to yell back at him when they were disturbed.

"There you guys are!" Max said as he walked into the cave entrance. "We were all wondering where you two were, Liz sent me out to hunt you guys."

Maria winced when he said 'Hunt'. She looked back to Michael wondering if he was going to say anything.

"We took a walk last night and got caught in the rain, didn't want to get wet so we crashed here" Michael said to Maria's amazement. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at him. She recovered to face Max .

"Yeah" was all she could say.

"Well come on guys, breakfast is done and ready" Max said turning around and leading the way. Maria waited a second before following him. Before she reached the cave entrance Michael grabbed her and forced her against the cave wall with bruising force.

"This is not over Maria" He said before he left following Max. 

Maria just stood there still against the cave wall where Michael left her. Everything inside of her was telling her to run. To get out and away and never come back. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag off of the ground. She walked out side the cave and stopped. Michael and Max were already out of sight. She knew that in an odd and twisted sort of way Michael was giving her the chance to run if she had to. She looked out towards the desert and thought about it. 

*Just walk away Maria, you can be out of here and they will never find you* 

She closed her eyes as a slight breeze flew by her. 

*Stay Stay its the only way*

The winds chanted to her ears as they flew by.

Maria smiled a little as she walked towards her destination. She couldn't wait to see the look on Michael's face when he sees that she didn't run as he expected her to.

When she made her way back to the cave Maria took her seat by Liz and grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate. Out of the corner of her eyes she watched Michael as Michael coughed on his food in surprise. She smirked as she continued to sit there and eat in silence. Closing her eyes she calmed herself and just felt around herself. She realized that she felt everyone's emotions. Liz was calm and satisfied as well as Max. Alex was still half asleep and not really paying attention to the things around him and Isabel was moody. Or just irritated rather. Michael was a mix of emotions. Fear, Anger, Confusion and denial. Maria frowned. The worst emotion he felt was betrayal. She hoped she could explain to him in a more secluded location. More then anything she never wanted to hurt him.

After everyone finished eating Max suggested that they all split up into groups and search the area further. One Alien with a human. Michael laughed bitterly when Max offered that but accepted it, using it as a chance to pair off with Maria for answers.

They walked out away from the others in silence. Michael only finally spoke when the cave and others were out of sight.

"So talk" was all he said as they walked slowly in no particular direction.

"Its not that easy" Maria said thinking about how to explain everything.. from who she was to who he really was.

"Doesn't matter, just tell me" he said stopping and facing her. 

Maria flinched as angry waves of emotion rolled off of him. 

She reached out and tried to take his hand but he jerked it back away from her. "Don't touch me" He said.

Maria, who was fighting tears closed her eyes. When she was sure she could speak calmly she finally responded "Can I show you Michael?" She asked as she opened her eyes to look at him. His face showed his surprise "And let you in my head? No way! I can't even trust you anymore" 

Maria didn't bother to fight the tears any longer as they made there trails down her face. "Not me in your head Michael, you in mine, I'll let you in mine. You'll see everything there is."

In her mind she heard Morgan's voice from the dream *NEVER let anyone in .. NEVER*

But this was Michael. She and him were bonded, and this would cause a connection... It would either giver her back Michael or make her lose him forever. But if she didn't show him, then she would lose him anyway. Taking a deep breath she continued " But it will connect us together, and I don't know if you'll like that" 

Michael didn't respond. He just stood there silently and watched her. "Like Max and Liz?" he asked.

"No, not like them, more then that, its not touching each others souls like they did, or we did last night, its like..." she faltered a second looking down with a blush creeping o her face "Soul sex, only one sided"

"you wont be in my mind right? and it's not going to hurt me right?" He asked as he thought about it.

"I won't be in your mind unless you open the door, which can not happen by accident, and no it won't hurt you at all" *But it will hurt me* she added to herself mentally. It would be worse then a physical rape.

"But once I open the door and let you in, you'll always have access to the surface of my mind with or without my permission, I can only keep certain barriers up to block you. You will also obtain some of my own powers to a certain degree"

"You sound like you've done this before" he said in an accusing voice.

"No, never, I just know a little about it is all, I have no idea how the connection will effect you, but I do know that I wont share it unless You let me in your head as well. Its up to you Michael, If you want to do this we can, but we have to be alone. Completely alone. I don't know how long it will last or take"

"Okay then, we can do it at my place, lets go now" he said grabbing her hand and pulling back to the cave.

"What? and leave with out letting the others know? they'll know something is up Michael. We can't Just leave"

"So I'll leave a note, now lets get our stuff and go, we can say you got sick or something"

"fine"

Michael closed the door of his apartment and locked it behind Maria. He threw his bag on the floor next to the couch. Maria stood next to the door with her arms around herself and her own bag at her feet. She took a deep breath to try and calm her beating heart. Every instinct inside of her was telling her to run. But she needed Michael and trusted him. Besides that she was tired of going on alone with her secret. 

"How do we start?" Michael asked.

"I have to be relaxed, or as relaxed as I can get, I have to be close to you, real close"

"Okay then, where do we start" He said. His doubt in all that she told him was obvious on it face. 

Maria took another deep breath and sat down in the middle of Michael's floor. Reluctantly Michael joined her sitting across from her. She reached out for Michael but froze when she saw his confusion. "I have to be in close contact" she reminded him as she climbed onto his lap. She crossed her legs around his back pulling herself tight against him. She felt him tense up in response. "I'm not going to bite you Michael, you have to relax too" 

She reached her hands down to his sides and pulled his hands up and placed one around her neck and the other on the side of her head. She then laid her head on his neck against his face.

She took a few more deep breaths in a failed attempt to drain her own terror. He had to relax with her.. otherwise his bumping around in her mind would hurt even more. "What now?" Michael asked in an unreadable voice.

"Wait a few... I have to open some barriers to just you, then you just concentrate on my mind and touching it with yours, but wait till I say when."

"Just hurry it will you?" 

Maria rolled her eyes. Closing her eyes she then centered herself into her own mind. Before she opened any doors she wanted to hide current emotions. She didn't want him to feel the pain as she went threw it. She pulled herself deep into her mind and created a wall around herself. She was no longer in the physical world but in her own mental one. Once she locked the door to that room she began to open the doors to her memories and past feelings. To her nightmares and dreams. All would be reveled to him but her current self . Once she had all doors open she kept all of her force on keeping her one center room door closed. As she saw it, it was a round white room. She was sitting in the middle of the room dressed in a white silk gown. Strait ahead of her was a curved metal door locked and standing strong. 

"Now" she sent him mentally as she prepared for what was coming.

Michael sat there holding Maria to him. He listened as her breath slowed down. He took a deep breath himself to calm down. He had no Idea what to expect . Maria just stayed in his arms without movement. For a moment he thought about seeing if she had fallen asleep. Changing his mind he just embraced her tighter. He was angry at her for keeping something so important from him.. from them rather, but something strange inside of him jumped at the idea of touching her mind and soul. He couldn't explain why, it was just an instinct that yelled 'Go for it!' He decided to indeed 'go for it' and just keep himself closed off so that she didn't get into his mind. His heartbeat thumped in his chest in a wild rhythm. 'Let instinct take over' He kept telling himself.

"Now" he heard in Maria's voice. Without even considering where her voice came from he closed his eyes and concentrated on touching Maria's mind. He pressed his head tight against hers and pulled her even closed as he got sucked out of his physical self into his mental self.

Finding himself in an empty night desert he gasped. Turning around he found the cave the held the pod chambers. He walked into the cave over to the pods. Each pod glowing bright green. He put his hands to his pod, which was located over top of Isabel's. His pod changed at his touch. It twisted and turned becoming an opening. Without hesitating Michael crawled through his pod to the other side, when he looked up he found himself to be obviously in Maria's mind. Her presence was overwhelming and shocking. Looking around he saw himself in a forest. The trees surrounding him were bigger then any tree in real life and had lavender leaves falling like snow around him. On one side of him was a river with crystal blue water flowing. 

"Very you Pixie" he said as he started walking. Hearing something in the distance he stopped. A beating sound was thumping closer and closer. Turning towards the sound he watched amazed as a Black unicorn with pink roses around its neck ran to him and stopped. He reached his hand out carefully and touched the unicorn "Hello there, Maria send you?" he asked while stepping closer. The unicorn shook his head up and down to what Michael assumed was a yes. The unicorn the kneeled down next to Michael. "I suppose I'm to ride you then" Michael said as he climbed onto the strong back of the unicorn. The Unicorn wasted no time and quickly stood back up. He began to gallop down a path Michael hadn't seen before. 

"I guess you know where to go then" Michael said as the unicorn continued without response. 

As Maria stood in her white room as Lavender leaves began to fall and coat the ground. She watched as one of the walls changed and shaped into The four pods from the pod chamber. All were glowing green except for the one meant to be a door. It glowed silver. Maria walked to the pod and reached out to touch it.. the hope rising on her face. As Maria walked to the pod her white silk dress pulled lavender leaves along with it. When she reached and touched the pod her face crumbled as she realized the his door was locked. He really wasn't going to let her in his mind. She closed her eyes as she felt him in the surface of her mind. soon the pain would begin and she knew it.

[**physical realm]**

Michael and Maria still sat in each others embrace. They breathed as one.. the sound echoed across Michael's apartment. Their hearts beated as one. Michael hands had shifted, both hands rested where her Mark was on her back. Unknown to them Michael began to glow Green. The green around him shot out and surrounded Maria. He had pentitrated her inner mind.

****

[Mental Realm]

The Unicorn stopped next to a door that was standing in the middle of the forest. Looking confused Michael asked "This my stop horse?" The unicorn shook his head yes in response. Michael jumped off of the unicorn's back and walked to the door. It was a wooden door just standing there with no building behind it. "Strange" he remarked as he walked around it. "Thank you for the ride" he remarked to the unicorn. He turned to face it only to find him gone. He didn't even leave a mark in the ground. Facing the door again he shrugged then opened the large wooden door. To his amazement he saw a swirl of colors inside, and even stronger it was the very essence of Maria. He didn't think twice before he dived into the colors ... the door closing behind him.

Maria moaned as something cold and very uninvited wrapped around her like a blanket. He had penetrated. She knew it.. she could feel it. She winced as she felt Michael fumble around in her mind. Fighting the urge to scream she fell to the floor with a cry. Around her a few lavender leaves on the ground began to dry out and turn into black rose petals. She held herself in the fetal position as she felt him jam into her. Everything inside of her was screaming for him to stop. 

Michael gasped as Maria's warmth surrounded him. Her being, her soul, was everywhere around him. It was ecstasy. He shuddered as a wave of pleasure took over him. Never had he felt anything like it before. As he passed by each color he caught memories, fantasy's and feelings of Maria's in the back of his mind, As each wave of her Bluish green and silver soul touched him he experienced pleasure more intense then anything he thought possible. 'Love Making' he thought. That's what they were doing. Making love. He was no longer in his physical form, only a shining green light he continued pressing forth enjoying the pleasure he was feeling. He noted her experiences pilling up in his mind as he continued forth.

He felt how she felt when he touched her. He never knew he could effect someone so much that way.

He felt her disappointment whenever he ignored her or walked away from her. 

He never knew he hurt her so much. 

He felt how much nerve she got up to face him after she had told him how she 'faked' the visions. 

He felt her fear of rejection when she had approached him. 

He felt her fight tears when he made his rude comment and just walked away. She had felt unwanted from the person she wanted the most.

He felt her desire when he kissed her

He saw her fantasies. He saw her dreams.

He saw how betrayed and unworthy she felt when he left her for Isabel.

Your not unworthy Maria, Your not unwanted, Your not used, Your loved by me Maria, By Me 

He saw her fear throughout her life.

He saw her father and his words. He saw Morgan and his words.

He saw and felt how much it took from her to trust him and Max and Isabel.

She was stronger then anyone had ever thought. 

He saw how much it took for her to trust him the way she did the night before. 

He saw everything. 

Not only did he see everything but he felt it as she felt it. He knew what she thought about everything. He now knew how her mind worked. He knew she loved him. She LOVED him. Yet he had only been a bastard to her. He was ashamed for not trusting her when she came to him.. HIM of all people.

The peace around him peaked so high he could no longer think as he moved on forward. He groaned as the feeling intensified building up to something he didn't understand. Suddenly the feeling blasted a thousand times stronger making him tense and freeze as the feeling shuddered through him.

Maria laid in the middle of her room. She had screamed all that she could from the pain. No remaining energy was left in her body.

"Your not unworthy Maria, Your not unwanted, Your not used, Your loved by me Maria, By Me" 

She had barely heard from Michael inside of her head.

Having long lost her voice Maria groaned as she twisted onto her back. Pain filled her room and she feared that she wouldn't be able to keep the barrier up much longer. It pounded across her already weak door. More then half of her leaves had turned into black petals and her white silk gown had turned red at the bottom as if dipped into blood. She laid there though, not noticing as the red clawed its way up her gown. 

Michael stayed still as he regained little of his lost strength. Amazing, brilliant, wonderful, oh god heaven! The words kept passing threw his mind, yet none could express what he had just experienced. He couldn't believe that he had shared this with Maria.. whom he would never hesitate to say he loved now.

He pressed on forward, ready to go back into his own mind when a sharp pain stabbed threw him for a millisecond. With it had come another one of Maria's memories. Instantly alert he realized with horror where she was and what he had done. He had not shared the experience with Maria at all. Wasting no time he traveled threw her mind with ease and skill as if it were his own. When he reached a closed door in a hallway he forced it open with all of his might. As soon as the door opened he was assaulted with images and feelings of pain that made him cry out and fall to the ground. Thanking god he only had experienced the pain for the moment it entered his mind he stood back up and opened his eyes, and saw Maria.

She was laying on the ground surrounded by black petals. Her dress was red and her aura Bruised and marked all over. The horror of realization froze him.

I did this. I did this! How could I?! Looking past her he saw the door to his own mind. Locked and closed to her. He had locked her out. He had not shared what she had willingly shared with him. Jumping back into reality he ran to Maria's still form and scooped her into his arms .

"Maria?, god wake up. Why didn't you tell me? why did you let me do this to you?" Her eyes cracked open and she found his eyes. To weak to say anything she just smiled a weak smile.

Michael panicked. With a tear sliding down his own face he carefully laid Maria back down and walked to his own door, opening it and passing threw it with no problems. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

How Could I?? How Fucking could I??

After Michael passed threw his door both Michael and Maria were instantly sent back into mental awareness.

Both Michael and Maria woke up at the same time. Michael had long stopped glowing. 

Maria just sat there leaning fully on Michael with her eyes closed. Michael shifted Maria in his arms to look at her face. The first thing he noticed was her Aura, It was badly bruised. Red and blue marks covered it in splotches. 

He also instantly felt the connection she had told him about. Her feelings ran through his head as if they were his own. She was hurting, hurting bad, yet she was satisfied. Confused he stood up on his own shaky legs with her still in his arms and carried her to his bed. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find himself drained of energy. Pulling back the covers of his bed he placed her on his bed and pulled the covers over her. Sitting next to her he brushed her hair from her face.

"How could you let me do that to you Maria?" He said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. He felt another wave of satisfaction and contentness in Maria.

"Its okay Michael" she said weakly

Michael stood up and backed away from her. He felt her instant disappointment and fear.

" Its not Okay Maria. I Raped you.. I fucking raped you! how can that be okay?"

His voice raised as he paced back and forth next to the bed.

"I hurt you bad Maria. You should have told me, I wouldn't have let it be like that."

"Its okay" she repeated.

Michael looked at as if she was crazy. "No, its not" he then turned around and walked out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Fighting for control Michael rinsed his face with water and dried it off with a nearby towel. He stopped as he felt Maria's voice call out to him in his mind. He winced as he felt her panic. "No Michael don't go, its okay, it really is. Don't leave" She thought he had just left her. He felt her presence in his room shifting. She was trying to get up, she was hurting herself more in the process. 

Cursing himself for his stupidity he walked back to his room and strait to her. She was sitting up in the bed with tears streaming down her face , he sat next to her and took her into his arms. Instant relief flooded through her."I isn't leaving Maria" He said as he laid down next to her and pulled her with him. "I am not ever leaving you" he said as tears of his own fell. He felt her emotions surge once more into Happiness and love. Oh yes she was in pain.. that much he knew and felt. But she also meant it when she said that it was okay. 

"I love you" he whispered into her ear as more tears fell. "Never again will you hurt Maria, I promise you with all my heart." 

Maria reached with her aching arms to hold him tighter as he started to cry. Tears of her own still falling they cried together.

Michael was the first to awaken. Opening his eyes he held Maria tighter to himself as Last nights adventures came back to his mind. The first thing he noticed was a change in himself and around him. Maria's memories came to him and he realized that it was her powers he felt. Looking over at his bedroom door he smirked as it slowly opened and closed without his having to get up. He knew from her memories however, that his new powers weren't as strong as hers. not nearly. Yet enough that he had them also. 

He looked over to Maria and winced when he saw her. The damage was worse then he had thought. Her Aura was so bruised. He felt from her that she hadn't slept very well either. He still couldn't believe it. He had really raped her. HE frowned as he felt her consciousness stir, she was waking up. 

"Morning" he said when cracked open an eye. "To bright" she said as she shut them again. Behind Maria Michael noticed the blinds suddenly close shut and the curtains pulled closed. He felt Maria's smirk as it happened. 

"Show off" he mumbled. Maria just weakly smiled and snuggled closer into his chest.

"We should get Max to heal you Maria, you look bad" 

Maria instantly panicked at the thought 

"No" 

she didn't want Max to touch her or heal her. It just wasn't his place. Michael caught the thought . "But Max can heal, I can't" Maria looked up at him confused "You read my mind?" she asked.

"Every once and a while a thought gets caught, I think just the loud ones" Michael answered honestly.

"I don't won't Max's help" she said.

"But your hurt Maria, and I can't heal" Maria frowned. she was indeed in a lot of pain. any movement no matter how small hurt her all over. Yet still, the idea of Max healing her just wasn't acceptable. Michael had been in her mind and that was now officially his spot and only his to visit to her.

Catching that thought Michael almost smiled. "No Max" she said. "you might be able to do it Michael, you have access to my mind, not Max, and I really don't want him in there."

"Are you kidding Maria? I won't have you go through that again, there's no way I'm doing that."

Maria sighed and closed her eyes. "Not as deep as last night Michael, but the forest, the surface. It wont hurt with you there. Just go there and fix things, you can do that because you have access."

Michael turned himself onto his side to face her. She was in so much pain he knew he couldn't refuse. She hadn't complain at all yet he could feel it. When she moved she would take sharp intakes of breath. He felt her shock as pain flared up into her mind. Non-stopping, it was pounding all through out her. "Alright" he said as he placed a hand on her chest where her heart laid. He felt her heart quicken in response. He didn't just feel it with his fingers but he felt it with his mind. 

Closing his eyes he wasted no time in forming the connection. He wanted her out of the pain he caused. 

His fingers glowed a soft blue as the connection was made.

He found himself once again in the forest that was no longer Maria's creation. The trees around him were torn and dead. It was horrible. Everything around him was no longer the brightness that was Maria. Dead leaves filled the ground and empty trees surrounded him . The sky was cloudy and gray. Thunder and lightning filling it yet no rain. Cold wind blew strongly in his face. Next to him the stream that was crystal had turn blood red. 

Guild once again raised up in him. All of this happened when he was enjoying what he wasn't sharing. When he was trembling with ecstasy. Hearing a sound behind him Michael swung around almost afraid of what he would find. 

Standing in front of him was another unicorn. This one however, was different. She was tall yet delicate, her white coat matted and dirty. Her long blond mane and tail tangled. Around her crystal corn laid dead red roses. Her eyes however shined bright green and were filled with love and life. 

"Maria" he whispered in recognition as he reached to embrace her. 

Michael pulled some twigs from her mane as he asked "So how do I fix this wreckage Maria?" 

Maria the unicorn gave him a comical look as she nudged him away from her. Confused Michael was about to say something when he caught color under where he was just standing. The grass and leaves laying on the ground were brought back to color and life. The green and lavender shining like gold among coal. His mouth dropped open as he watched the circle of color continue to grow on outwards. Maria moved next to him and leaned against him carefully. Michael put an arm around her neck and they watched as her world filled once again with life.

Inside of his head Michael heard Maria's voice "Thank you" she said.

Michael faced her. "I broke it didn't I, it's only fair that I also fix it" he teased. 

Michael then watched amazed as Maria herself changed. Her coat lost all dirt on it, smooth and silky her main and tail became. Her corn shined with a white light , her life force and new flowers grew around her corn. Blue and green roses. "You do make a good-looking Unicorn Maria, but why are you one?"

"Its my spirit self Michael, its like a totem. In this surface area this is all I can be, in my inner mind I can be anything I please."

"But I was still me in my Desert" Michael said.

"Did you look down at your self Michael? and really see what you were?" she asked.

"Well no" Michael admitted "I guess I'll find out what I am later" he said. "So now that your healed I'll see you in the real world" he winked at her and dropped the connection.

Opening her eyes Maria was relieved to be able to breath with out feeling any pain. She took a deep breath and smiled. She felt so revived, so full of life. She hadn't lost Michael and he now knew her secret, plus some. She winced as she thought of some of her more 'personal' fantasy's about him that he now knew every single detail about. She then frowned and shut her eyes. 'How Embarrassing!" her mind screamed. Her eyes popped open as she heard Michael laugh next to her. Giving him a look she asked "What?" What's so funny?"

Michael's face instantly sobered "Nothing " he said "Nothing at all" He then got up and stretched next to the bed before walking towards the door. "I'm hungry, food time" Patting his belly he walked out of the room.

Maria had decided to take a shower. After taking an extra long hot shower she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. Her stomach growled as she smelled Michael's cooking . She smiled as she dried herself off. Seeing a blue glow in the corner of her eye she turned around to find the cause. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the cause.

Michael was just finished cooking when he felt Maria's shock run through him, causing him to spill a glass of orange juice. "Its a Michael Mark!" He heard Maria's mind screaming over and over. Her feeling told Michael that she was amazed and confused. To make sure she was okay he walked over to the bathroom door and walked strait in. Maria instantly pulled her towel up and faced him. Un fazzeled Michael walked to her and turned her around. He then yanked the towel off. 

With the towel still in his hand Michael's gasp filled the room.

On Maria's back , bigger then her own circle was a green and blue dragon. It looked almost as if it had been spray painted on her back. Her own marks showed fine over the dragon. "Give me back my towel. "Maria said reaching blindly for it. Michael just tossed the towel behind him. "Shut up Maria, I've been in your head, I already know what your naked body looks like, and feels like. Quite moving and let me look at this will you" He said a bit irritated. She quit squirming and stayed still. 

Michael reached out and touched her back. Maria stiffened when he touched her skin. Slowly he made his way to the dragon. 

Maria stood patient as Michael's hand traced her back. She was aware of every millimeter's worth of skin he touched. He left a fire trail wherever his fingers when. Maria closed her eyes as she felt a warmth grow inside of herself from his touch. Suddenly his had connected with the dragon causing an intense burn run through her. She arched back into his touch and let out a moan she couldn't control.

As soon as Michael touched the dragon the glow intensified and then died out yet still leaving the mark. HE closed his eyes as he felt Maria's reaction. She was fighting for control he knew. The burn, whatever it was left her wanting more. He smirked when he realized that she was fully aroused. Her heart beat going fast and her breathing quickened. "Take off your shirt" he heard Maria say breathlessly. 

"What?" he said, questioning her demand. Maria turned around and faced him. "I said, take your shirt off" He glanced down her body and took a deep breath. He may know that body as well as his own now, but he sure didn't see it with the same boredom as she did. It was positivlly his version of perfection 

"I don't think that's a good idea"

Maria rolled her eyes and slid her hands under his black tee shirt, pulling it up forcing Michael to raise his arms so she could take it off. When it was off Maria tossed it to the ground. Then she reached for both of his shoulders and turned him around. 

Michael let her turn him around. He wondered what she was up to. He closed his eyes as she traced his back as he had done to her. He wondered what she was planning. "I thought so" her voice said breaking his line of thought.

"What?" was all his voice could get out. Maria turned him around again and pulled him closer to her. They were just about touching chests, Michael had noted, he was about to complete the distance needed when Maria turned his face to the mirror. What she saw caught his eye. "A Maria Mark" he whispered. On his back was a silver whit Unicorn with a greenish blue circle around it. It shined brightly. He reached behind him to touch it and nothing happened. 

Maria reached her hand behind him pulling him closer. Michael sucked in a breath as there skin connected. He felt from Maria that she to was affected from the contact. Her hand however, continued its journey towards the mark. As soon as she touched it Michael felt the surge of pleasure that Maria had felt when he touched hers. The pleasure however, was nothing compared to what he had gone through the night before. In response he wrapped his arm around Maria's bare waist and pulled her still damp body close against his and buried his face in her neck.

Maria, understanding what he was feeling let him. After the glow disappeared she smirked and stepped out of his embrace. He looked up at her and watched open mouth as she coolly walked around him and out of the bathroom. She walked to his room shaking her hips the whole way and closed the door behind her.

He shook his head and groaned as he felt her amusement at his current situation, one that he had made her aware of by pulling her to him. "Tease" he mumbled as he grabbed his shirt off the floor. 

"I heard that!" Came a yell from his room. He rolled his eyes 'I shoulda known'. Sighing he made his way back to breakfast.

Maria came out of his room dressed in Black once again. Smiling she made her way to Michael's kitchen. "Smells good" she said as she grabbed the plate Michael had prepared for her and sat down next to him on the couch. She smiled when he ignored her comment. Taking her fork she took her first bite of syrup covered pancakes. Her grin grew even more if that was even possible. Blushing she wiped her mouth and turned to Michael.

Michael smirked as he watched her from the corner of his eye. 

"Just the way I love them, Michael, Thank you" he grinned as he shoveled more food in his mouth, "Yeah well, I now know how much you love Tabasco now. You gave me some idea's with it that I never even thought of. like your hot coca Tabasco drink and the master of them all is your sugar Tabasco mix. Your going to find one of those with me a lot from now on."

Maria just grinned as she finished her food.

"So, about these marks" Michael said, breaking into a much needed conversation. "They mean something"

"Which ones Michael, My marks or your brand?" 

"I did not brand you!" Michael responded. 

"No, of course you didn't, that's why there's a big dragon tattooed on my back this very moment"

"Well at least you don't have a unicorn on your back, talk about branding. Couldn't you be something else, something cool?"

"What like a dragon?" she asked with sarcasm heavy in her voice. "At least now we know why your so darn broody all the time, and where you got that ego of yours"

"I am not broody" he said frowning at her. He opened his mouth to say something else but Maria cut him off. "Isabel and Max are coming, they have someone with them Michael, someone not human" she jumped up and quickly put her plate in the sink. Grabbing her bag she looked at Michael with worry in her eyes. "My room, stay there for now" He told her. She nodded at went to his room closing the door behind herself. A few seconds later Michael himself felt them coming up the stairs. He tried to ignore Maria's worry as he made himself comfortable. Knowing Max would just walk in without knocking he wanted to appear normal and now worried... which he was. All that he had learned from Maria's mind told him he had reason to worry. This stranger could be here looking for others like them or Maria. Or he could be checking and seeing about there current attachment to humans which was forbidden. Most of all he feared for Maria. Her biggest fear was getting caught because she was a half breed. Michael almost cursed. Just when she had been able to relax now that Tess and Necado were gone here someone else comes to make her fear again.

Frowning he looked up as Max and Isabel helped themselves into his home. The tall man behind them.

"Max, Isabel" he said nodding at both of them. He then looked at the man who stood behind them. He had dark hair and dark clothing. His long trench coat hiding what Michael could see thanks to Maria's powers was two guns . Michael almost shivered when he caught the mans eyes. His face was a cruel one. Like someone that had lived long and never smiled or knew humor. His mouth seemed stuck into a frown. He gazed at Michael with cold harsh eyes. Michael instantly distrusted the man.

"Michael" Max said breaking the silence. "This is Ashtar, we met him in the desert. He's like Necado Michael, He isn't human" 'We are like Necado Max' Michael thought mentally as he gave the man another look. Crossing his arms over his chest Michael stood in his usual 'Don't trust you don't like you' fashion. Isabel frowned at him "We can trust him" she said . Michael looked again to the man. His heart skipped a beat when the man looked to towards the direction of his room. His eyes stayed locked on the door. "You have a visitor?" he asked Michael. 

Maria stood in Michael's room. The presence wasn't friendly. She heard the door of Michael's apartment open. As it opened Maria felt him even stronger. He was like Necado, a hunter. They were the only kind who came to Earth. But there was something different about him. He was dark. Everything about his presence was dark and fearful. It was as if he was filled with only hate and games. Suddenly Maria felt a wave pass her mind, barely brushing it. "Shit" she mumbled as she grabbed her backpack.

He had felt her, He knew she was there. He was laughing at her. Her barriers were up and strong but she knew he could still sense her presence just as she could his. Wasting no time Maria opened Michael's window and climbed down the emergency steel stairs. They stopped about a story from the ground. Taking a breath she jumped off with out hesitation. Wincing when she landed extra hard on her feet she ran strait to her destination. She had to go home and pack. It was no longer safe for her to stay in Roswell.

Michael tried to ignore the chills going down his spine as the man spoke. Could he feel Maria? no, not with the wall between them and Maria's barriers fully up and stable. "No, no one is here" Michael responded sounding sure of his answer. The man let his gaze once again reach the door. "Your right, my mistake" he said as he turned to Michael and smiled. The smile looked taunting to Michael. Part of himself wondered if the man did sense Maria even around her barriers. But then, he remembered Maria had sensed him long before they walked up the stairs. His barriers were most likely also up. Feeling hot all of the sudden Michael sat down. Worry filled him. Closing his eyes for a second he felt for Maria, only to find her presence gone. He eased a little when he noted that she was fine, she had left from his window, climbing down the fire escape. Her mind however was still worried and afraid.

Wishing he could reassure her Michael just opened his eyes and faced the man called Ashtar once again. "So what can you tell us of ourselves?" He asked.

The man just smiled. "Your friends here have already told me of your contact with the man called Necado. Necado told you truth, and left out some. You are indeed meant for this lovely young woman next to me."

Michael fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew the man was playing a game with them, just like Necado had. "Well we all know that, the dreams told us" Michael said humoring him.

Ashtar stood there staring at Michael. He felt like laughing almost. These Refugee's had led him strait to his prey. He had sensed the female in the back room, and her DNA was the exact pulse chain of the one he had scanned in on his ship. Now that he knew her life presence however, catching her would be easier then he had anticipated. He now had a trial that he could follow. Before catching her though, he would make sure the young ones around him knew the rules. If any were attached to humans he would kill it. The refugee's were almost as disgusting as humans, considering they were raised by them. They could never return to his home planet, they would never survive. They would be like wild humans. Worthless and full of no nonsense Idea's. The worst thing was what resulted when they breed with humans. The damn abominations would try to 'Save the world' or something remotely stupid of that nature.

And there power was a gift that they never used correctly. Always killing the High Lords and misusing them. That was why all Hunters were ordered to kill them. Most hunters however had basically agreed to leave them and just make sure that no breeding was resulted. It was rumored that the hybrids could take over the universe. Or that they would in the future. Ashtar didn't care about the silly prophecies, he was in the hunting business to catch the abominations and collect his bounty.

Sighing he faced the reason for staying where he was. Three young Fehrians surrounded him. Each one had there regular powers that much he could sense. The male known as Michael however seemed to have a stronger potential. He couldn't believe Necado's story to them. Kings and queens. Obviously Necado was in a humorous mood. Smiling he decided to play along with the original story.

"That's right my young Lord, the dreams did guide you, that is good to know. I would have hated to see the result on the human species had you chosen one as a mate"

"Why?" asked Max "What would have happened?" 

"Oh my, Necado didn't tell you guys?" he asked. When Max and Isabel nodded a 'No' he continued.

"Why if you were to breed with a human, that human would die. Humans have weak bodies. They are very breakable. Your bodies are stronger, mateing with them would cause a sexual disease to appear. One that has no cure"

Michael instantly fought the urge to roll his eyes. He hoped Max and Isabel were not going to buy into this crap. Fighting to maintain control Michael continued his act. "Good thing we all haven't taken one as a mate then, good thing we have no plans to" he wanted to give this Ashtar the appearance that they disliked humans. After seeing what Maria knew he didn't want to go back to a world where Ashtar had come from. Ignoring the strange looks Max and Isabel gave him he continued. "So what else can you tell us of our kind?" Michael asked.

Michael watched as Ashtar told them stories of a war. The war was with a kind destined to take over the universe. He told them about Max, and what a great king he was. Isabel, who was the most beautiful Queen in the history. When Max asked what they were to do now Ashtar told then to always look out for 'Marked Ones'. that one caught Michael's interest. Ashtar said that the Marked ones were evil and cruel. They were devious and heartless. He told stories of the Marked ones that used there powers to try and kill Max and his past family. Ashtar warned the Fehrians that if they ever found a Marked one, or another like themselves to kill it. It would be lying, and planning to kill or catch them. 

Michael watched as Max and Isabel soaked up every word. He felt like screaming at them and shaking them into reality. He couldn't believe that they truly bought the story.

From Maria's memory he realized that she had also felt the same when they had listened to Necado, when he had left her for Isabel. She felt ashamed for not being able to tell them. She hated herself for it. Yet she was to afraid to tell them of her secret. She was so afraid to fully trust anyone. With warmth Michael let a grin come out when he realized that she had trusted him, and only him. Even though he had reacted badly at first all had turned well.

After Ashtar had told them there stories he said his goodbyes. He was on a mission 'To find Necado'. 

He had warned them to stay on Earth, until he or Necado came back for them. When all was safe and the war was over Max could return as king.

Michael was relieved when the Man left his home. When he was firmly out of the building Michael turned and faced Max and Isabel.

"I can hardly believe it" Isabel started "All of this time, Necado had told us of our Royalty and such, but this is extreme"

"A real war out there. We have to keep an eye out for the other race he mentioned. If we ever find one then maybe we can get answers from there side of the story."

Michael rolled his eyes. They were so naive. HE couldn't believe that they had trusted every word that came out of the mans mouth. "You guys can't really believe this can you? its bogus" 

Max and Isabel turned there attention to Michael. "How can you say that?" Isabel asked. "You of all people have wanted nothing abut answers, and here they are, just what you wanted. Necado's answers that we didn't want confirmed by Ashtar." 

"HE lied to us, he's playing with us like Necado did" Michael said before thinking. "What makes you say that Michael? what possibly lead you to believe that?" Max asked giving Michael a chance to explain himself.

Michael stood there. He was about to tell them about Maria when his mouth shut closed. The Maria he knew in his head was terrified of telling anyone let alone Max and Isabel. She didn't want anyone to know. She didn't trust anyone and she had reason not to. If she was found she would be captured and killed. Not like them, who was saved only if they understood the 'no breeding with humans' rule. Swallowing his thoughts for Maria's benefits he answered there question.

"I just know. Kings and Queens? I don't think so guys. I mean really, why would they hide us here on Earth if that's what we were. If we were important we would have been where we belonged, on our own planet. And do you think that some unknown race is going to let an unknown revived king with no memories on how to lead rule there planet? think again Max. If you really were a king you would be as good as dead to them. A king has to know how to rule, know what to rule, know his surroundings, know his people. None of which any of us know, the people of that world would never let you rule them" 

Max and Isabel exchanged looks. Max understanding Michael doubt continued the conversation "But if that's not what we are, then who are we?"

"Simple" Michael answered. "Your just Max, and your just Isabel. No strings attached."

They stood there in silence before Isabel spoke up. "Then why would they lie to us? why tell us these things if it wasn't true, why describe our enemies the way they did?"

"Why keep us from humans?" Max asked remembering how both men had warned them of mateing with humans. "If Tess was really my bride, why did she leave with Necado? Why did they both leave only after we had decided to stay away from humans?"

Michael looked at them both. He had some answers, the ones Maria knew but he wasn't going to share it with them. Not yet anyhow. It would be Maria's choice when she decided to tell them and he wouldn't push it. "All questions that have answers" Michael said as he sat down on his couch. Everything was just giving him a headache. Rubbing his eyes he thought of something else. "How did he find you guys? were Liz and Alex with you?"

"No" max answered. "They went to the store in the jeep, we stayed in the cave. He came while they were gone. Isabel called them on the cell phone though, and told them to go home. We promised to explain after we talked with Ashtar, He didn't hear the phone conversation and we didn't tell him."

Michael sighed in relief "Good" he said.

"I'm ready to go to Liz, I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah, see ya Maxwell" Michael said as Both Max and Isabel left his home. Sighing he closed his eyes and checked on Maria through the connection. She was nervous and afraid. She was in no threat of danger though. Michael reached over and picked up his phone. He figured he should check on her. Ashtars presence obviously scared the hell out of her. That was something he completely understood, being that he was in her mind.

Wasting no time he dialed her number.

Maria ran the whole way home. Her breathing was harsh and labored as she swung the front door open and ran towards her room. Once there she emptied out her camping bag. 

She had to leave now and she knew it. The man knew what she was, she had felt him skim her mind. She knew he would be after her. Closing her eyes for a seconds Maria fought the tears that were fighting back. 

"Control Maria, control yourself" She commanded herself.

Opening her eyes she started repacking her bag. Only essentials. Two pairs of jeans, two short sleeved shirts. Three undergarments a sweater for nights and a blanket. Maria hesitated next to her dresser. Slowly she reached down and picked up her picture frame. Sighing she quickly took the picture from the frame and shoved it in her bag. She then changed the current clothing she was wearing. She swapped her sneakers for her black combat boots. She swapped her black shirt for a dark green long sleeved sweater.

She then made her way to Michael's napkin holder. Holding it in her hands she sat numbly on her bed. Carefully pulling the napkins out of it she took her money stash from the holder. Putting the napkin holder back carefully she sat there and took a long look around her room. This was the last time she was planning on seeing it. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. Soaking up her memories of her room, her house, her life. 

Suddenly her eyes shot open as the phone rang.

She looked at the phone and watched as it rang once.

Rang twice.

Rang three times.

Sighing she reached out and picked it up.

"Hello" she said in what she considered a cheerful tone.

"Maria, thank god, are you okay?"

It was Michael.

"I'm fine, what's up?" she asked "What he want?"

She heard Michael sigh on the other end. "Its safe now Maria, he's gone. Not just gone out of my apartment but gone from Roswell." 

Maria rolled her eyes. "What makes you so sure?" she asked, daring him to believe his own words.

"He isn't after you, he's looking for Necado, He feed us that same King, queen, destiny bull crap that Necado did, but he's gone now"

Maria knew better. He wasn't gone. He wasn't going to be gone until she was.

"Look Michael, its not safe anymore for me, you of all people should know that by now. I can't stay..."

"No" Michael said cutting her off. "Just think about this Maria, Come back to my place. Just talk with me for a bit. If I haven't changed your mind by tonight then you can leave"

Maria hesitated. It was safest for everyone if she left as soon as possible. "Fine, I'll be over in Ten minutes"

After hanging up the phone Maria looked at her packed bag on the floor. Deciding that she would come back later for it she left her home. She rolled her eyes at having to walk to his place. She had left her car there from earlier. Unfortunately while she had grabbed her bag to escape to Michael's room she had left her keys on his table.

Feeling uneasy Maria stopped and looked around in the middle of the road. The street was clear of any moving cars and no human was out and about. Maria felt as if she was being watched. Looking around with her mind and eyes she sighed as she found no one. Still feeling uneasy she turned back around and continued her way to Michael's.

Unknown to Maria Ashtar stood behind a tree across from her home. He stood there smoking a cigar watching Maria look around. He had used every ounce of concentration to cloak himself from her awarness.He let his eyes roam down her body. A look of disgust was plastered across his face.When Maria turned around and continued her walk away he dropped his cigar to the ground. Ashtar then walked across the street to Maria's home. Without hesitating he opened the locked door and helped himself into her house.

Closing the door behind him Ashtar walked throughout Maria's house observing items as he passed. A flashing red light caught his eye. Walking towards it he saw it was her answering machine. Smirking he pushed the play button.

"Maria are you there?" came a woman's voice. "Well guess not, anyway I thought I would call and let you know the my trip won't be as long as I had planed. I'll be home this evening. I shouldn't be gone any longer then five. I'll see you tonight sweetie" 

Ashtar then walked to Maria's room. He looked down at her packed bag and smirked. She would be back. And he would be waiting, with a surprise.

Michael opened the door as soon as he felt her presence in front of it. It was getting difficult for him to concentrate with Maria's worry running through him. He had learned to block her out to some degree. He still felt her, but now he had to listen to do so.

Currently he was listening. Maria's face was serious and strait. Physically she looked calm and in control. Yet mentally he knew, she was deep in thought, worrying and planning.

She sat calmly on his couch and waited for him to talk first.

Michael sat down next to her. He didn't really know what to do. Sadness was pouring off of her as much as her worry.

"Don't leave" he finally said. He knew that's what she was planning, even thought she was with him. He knew her well enough to know that he most likely wouldn't even be able to convince her to stay.

"Please, Maria" he said still deciding to give all he could to make her stay. Michael truly believed that Ashtar was just a hunter and didn't know about Maria.

"I need you " He said. that caused Maria to look up at him. He felt more vibes of sadness come off of her. Her eyes he saw was wet. She was holding in her tears.

"You know I can't stay Michael" she said as one lone tear fell down her cheek.

Michael reached out and wiped it with his thumb. Maria closed her eyes as she soaked in the 'Michael sparks'. His touches, as rare as they were meant the world to her.

That thought being loud enough reached Michael's mind. He then moved his hand to cup her face. Gently he pulled her to him. With her face against Michael's neck and his hands comforting her Maria squeezed her eyes shut to stop her tears. Her mind was screaming in pain. The idea and reality the she had to leave her family, Michael, her friends, her mother, Liz, Alex, Michael, her life, and Michael. Everything she loved and knew would be no more. Everything 

"No" Michael said, "not everything or anything, you can stay" he said as he pulled her tighter against him.

The realization that Michael didn't understand broke Maria. Finally the tears she was holding back fell as she cried out. Michael held her tighter as he listened to her mind. It was in a tight knot, tangled up within itself.

Finally however, as he heard her mind scream. He understood.

Ashtar knew. He knew she was existing, he knew who she was. Michael started to cry himself as he felt Maria's thoughts.

She blamed herself. She had tried to cloak herself as she always had, but it was to soon after recovering from his mindrape. She couldn't cover herself all the way, and so Ashtars mind had brushed against hers. He had laughed inside of her mind.

Michael understood know. She indeed had no choice.

Michael kissed Maria's forehead as she cried harder. He held her until she feel asleep from being exausted. after she had fallen asleep Michael sat there and took in every detail of Maria. 

Where would she go? what would she do? What would become of her? The questions ran through his head. He had no answers however. Those same questions were still going through Maria's mind even as her sleep had claimed her.

Michael sighed as he made his decision. Finally letting himself relax he closed his eyes and leaned against Maria. 

"I'll go with you" he whispered before sleep claimed him also. 

When Maria woke up Michael was still asleep on the couch. She untangled herself from his arms and stood up. Bending down she lightly traced Michael's face with her fingers. She wanted to memorize every detail, every birthmark on him. She kissed him softly on his lips. Being the first time there lips connected since so many months ago Maria sighed as the familiar Michael sparks traveled within her from the contact.

"I Love you Michael and I always will. No one else, just you" She whispered as she stood up and quietly walked outside.

The fact that she had to leave settled in her. Knowing she had no choice in the matter she made her way home to grab her bag. She was planning to writer her mother a nice 'Love you, I'll be okay' letter also.

Maria glanced back at Michael's apartment one more time before leavening.

Maria sighed as she opened the door to her house and walked in. She stopped as she got that feeling again. Someone was watching her. She reached out with her mind and was shocked to feel her mother. Her mother was sending off fear vibes. More then fear, terror. "Mom" she called out as she rushed around the house to her.

"Mom?! are you...." She froze as she reached her mothers bedroom. Her mother was on the floor, blood pooling around her. Her hands were tied around her back. A lightning pattern type burn covered half of her face, bruised skin everywhere. Her feet were also tied. Maria rushed over and took her mothers face into her hands. Her mother barley opened her eyes. Maria could see and feel her life draining from her.

"Mom? look at me, you have to look at me" Tears fell down both Maria and Amy's face as there eyes connected. "Its to late, I'm dieing. Go Maria. Run" she said in a weak voice.

Maria shook her hear back and forth refusing to believe "No, I wont let you. You will be okay. I promise you that."

Maria slid her fingers to her mothers head. Her face stayed still as she concentrated. Her hands glowed bright Bluish silver with her tint of green. Maria watched as her own life force shifted into her mothers body. Once inside of her mothers body Maria shifted around fixing her broken mother. 

She felt her mothers body and life as if no one else around existed. Moving through tissue and cells Maria grew more tissue to cover the gash on her mothers head. She located a broken rib and fixed that next, using her own life force Maria sent her energy into her mothers body causing the healing to begin.

After she mended the bone Maria put both of her hands on her mothers face over the lightning type burn. She reached in and fixed started to fix the burned and still burning tissue. Maria winced as she took in her mothers pain. Her face had been burned from the inside, not the outside. Still fixing it Maria suddenly ran into some kind of block. As she hit it she heard her mother scream in agony. 

Suddenly her mother started sqeezing in her arms. Maria who was confused tried again to heal her mothers wound only to run into the block again. 

Realization hit her. He was here, could still be here. He did this. And somehow, he fixed it so she couldn't heal her mother. Tears of frustration ran down Maria's face as she helplessly held her dieing mother. 

Suddenly Amy stopped moving. Maria watched her mother as her bright green Aura started drifting and separating from Amy's body. As it separated it disappeared. Faster and faster her mothers Aura drifted away until there was nothing left. Maria let out a scream of anger and hurt as she felt her mothers Life force die.

Her scream echoed across the house. Filling every room and every space. She screamed non stop for a full thirty seconds before silence took over.

The loss of her father was one thing. She had hardly known him, just dreamed about him and respected him along with love. Her mother however, had been there from the start. Always loving her and taking care of her. Her mother was Maria's life.

From the door of the bedroom Ashtar watched with an expressionless face As Maria untied her mothers dead body. His dark eyes showed nothing but hate for the creature in front of him. Casually he leaned against the door frame as he clapped slowly, taunting her.

"Very nice performance. Your vocals are outstanding for a piece of filth like you"

Maria's eyes turned a shade of deeper green. Anger poured in them, covering her loss and sadness. Nothing but pure hate and disgust showed through as she turned around and faced the man who ruined everything she had.

"Whom are you to speak of filth?" she asked as she stood up from her crutched position. She fully faced the man now. She took in his appearance. Watching him she walked towards him without a hint of fear. Her pace was slow. She stopped in front of him.

"For this, you will most certainly pay for. You were after me, that much I know. But why her? why did you have to hurt and kill her"

The man let out a sick smile as he crossed his arms. "Only human, a disgusting whore that bred with a perverted Fehrian. She deserved to die. She after all, brought an abomination into the universe."

Maria felt his mind over hers. He was testing her barriers. She stiffened as she brought them all up. Her mind was strong. She knew that. As quickly as his mind brushed the surface of hers it left.

Ashtar then stood fully to attention as he slowly walked around her. Maria reached out with her mind. She was confused as to why she couldn't even feel his life presence. Reaching out harder then she ever had She felt a tingle of him. Yes, he was alive, he was just well cloaked. Closing her eyes she ignored him as he paced around her. 

If she was to destroy him it would take more then a knife threw the heart. He was trained. As her mind reached out she encountered the life forces of every small living organism around her. Including the small forces of bacteria's floating in the air, or germs laying on the ground, on her mothers bed, and even her skin. Reaching out even further she finally encountered his mind. As she touched it she ran into a block. The exact same kind of block she ran into on her mother.

Ashtar who felt her mind brush against his snapped his eyes to her face. No one, even full Fehrians could find his presence. His ability to cloak was why the High Lord had chose him to be a hunter. It was why he was respected. The realization that she had found him unsettled him slightly. Then a grin formed on his face. He decided that she would be fun indeed to play with before he handed her over.

Pulling out a golden rod from his jacket he spoke.

"How cute, now enough games, I have work to do"

Maria felt his bad intentions towards her. Her danger sense flared, but before she could even move his golden rod brightened up, a deep and deathly blue lightning shot from one end to the other. Lightning then shot out and blasted Maria's chest. Maria was thrown back from the impact. Her body burned everywhere . Shots of pain attacked her nerves. Her dead mother was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

Ashtar walked over to Maria's body. Bending down he lifted her limp form into his arms. As he stood back up he closed his eyes. Instant fires busted around the room. The fire climbed the walls, spreading fast and controlled. Before no time he had the whole room in flames. Smirking he walked out of the room, still surrounded by fire with Maria in his arms.

Michael laid on the couch. His face was pained as he slept. Suddenly he shot up. His eyes open and his breathing harsh. Bringing a hand to his face he wiped the sweat off. Maria he thought. Her scream echoed in his dream. The pain and torment in her scream was terrifying. Suddenly realizing that Maria wasn't with him he called out for her. When no response came he closed his eyes and used his connection with her. She was sleeping... Or unconscious, another part of his mind said. Standing up he grabbed his shoes and coat. Her presence was at her house. Wasting no time he ran there. When he arrived there he saw fire trucks around her place. HE watched in horror as they covered a body in the stretcher. It was the dead body of her mother. Closing his eyes Michael searched franticly for Maria's force. He could feel that she was alive. Yet he couldn't locate her.

Shoving a hand in his hair he watched helplessly as her home, with everything in it burned into ashes. 

Maria was aware of the vibrating that seemed to surround her before she even opened her eyes. Inside she burned. She slowly opened one eye and glanced at her surroundings before closing it again. She was on the ground against a wall with her hands bound above her. She was in a room that was obviously not human made. The first thing she had noticed was the wall's feel. They were cold and solid, yet they pushed inwards when she pushed backwards. It wouldn't break though, that much she could tell. She opened her eyes again and winced at the light. After her eyes adjusted she noted that the wall also held a mirror like reflection. Across the room she saw a blurred image of herself. Reaching out with her mind she gasped as she encountered a block that surrounded her. The realization that she couldn't use her powers caused her feeling of helplessness and panic to grow.

Closing her eyes she fought tears of frustration. *Control Maria, you need to be controlled* she told her self as she took a long calming breath. Pushing her emotions aside she focused on the more important thing, getting away.

Shifting her hands she found them to be tightly secured to the wall behind her. She shifted her feet under herself and pushed herself up against the wall, ignoring the pain in her chest that protested against the movement. After she pushed her weight against the wall to hold he in her kneeling position she turned her head around to face her hands. Securing them was a piece of metal like clamps. They were stuck against the wall and holding her wrists tightly. She frown when she realized that there was know way she could break them. Sighing she slumped back to the ground and faced the room around her. She looked around for anything that would prove useful. The room was small, about the size of three eraser rooms. The walls all mirrored and the floor white. Laying on the floor was a few pieces of cloth. The rumbling around the room never stopped, it vibrated in a constant flow. To her left was what she assumed to be a door. It was white unlike the wall's, but there appeared to be no handles or such.

Suddenly the door slid upwards into the roof with a hissing sound, and there stood the man that fueled her hatred.

He stood there with his dark eyes boring into her green ones. Maria held her head high and refused to look away. Everything in his eyes pronounced his coldness. In his hands he held the rod like weapon that had hurt her earlier. Finally Ashtar walked forward and bent down in front of Maria. As he kneeled to be face to face with her he smirked. Maria's only response was to spit in his face. Satisfied that her aiming was as good as she had hoped she smirked and prepared herself for what she know was coming. Her face held still as Ashtar punched her face. Never moving Maria glared at him. The hatred in her eyes mirrored in his own.

"You will regret that" was all he said as he stood up and left the room, the door sliding back down after him. After a few moments Maria was surprised when she felt and heard her restraints snap open. Pulling her wrists free she slowly stood up and messaged them. She found herself to be even more afraid now that her restraints were undid. Something was up and she knew it. A louder humming sound surrounded the room. Looking around Maria felt fear as she watched the walls with disbelief. They stood there vibrating and rippling like water, a shock of blue surrounding the walls. Even without her powers she could feel the force of the walls. It was like a magnet, pushing against her in all directions. She stood, unable to move as the force surrounding her held her in place. Then to her horror she watched as the blue lights reached out for her. The moment they touched her she felt nothing but pain. Inside she screamed. Inside she screamed loudly and powerfully. Refusing to scream out loud she endured the fire burning around her. Tears streamed down her face as the blue fire marked her skin, burning and searing her arms and legs as it touched her.

Michael ran as fast as he could to his brother. He know knew he had no choice but to get Max. He reached Max's window out of breath, wasting no time with knocking he opened the window with his powers and climbed in calling out to Max. 

As Michael reached Max's floor he struggled to stand back up. Max, who was woken by the sound of Michael opening his window helped Michael up, his alarm visible in his eyes. "Michael? what's wrong? what happened?" he asked as Michael struggled for his breath. "Its okay, relax Michael," he said as Isabel burst into the room. she had heard Max's alarmed voice from her room. She crossed over to Michael and took his face into her hands, pulling his eyes to look at hers she gasped in shock. The pain, so much of it. pain and worry was all she could see in his eyes. "What happened?" she asked quietly as she wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Maria" he said in a hoarse voice as he fell once more to the ground.

"What about her Michael? what's happened" Max asked.

"She's been taken, there's so much you don't know, there's so much I need to tell you" he said as he reached out once more for Maria. Relief flooded him when he felt her. She was still strong, she was still alive, She was just so far away. In a direction he couldn't point to. Taking a breath he faced both Max and Isabel and began to tell them about who Maria really was.

..........

Isabel and Michael both stood there, different expressions across their faces.

Michael had told them of Maria's hybrid status, and of their true situations, nothing which was destiny related. He had told them of Maria's fear and capture, and of her house and mother. What he didn't tell them was of their connection, He rather told them that she had yelled for him in his mind while he was asleep. He know from being in Maria's mind that she would view what happened between them as personal and sacred. He also, was ashamed still of what he had really done. It had taken him a while to tell them the story. Max's expression was one of controlled anger and crashed hope. Isabel's eyes told of her relief that there was no destiny, and her worry for Maria. 

"why didn't you tell us when you found out?" Max asked in a quiet voice. Michael looked at him, his surprise evident on his face. "Now is not the time Max, Its Maria I came here to tell you about, Its Maria we need to get back!" he said, his voice raising. Isabel reached out and put a hand on his shoulders in an effort to calm him. "We will Michael, Of course we'll find her" she said, her eyes telling him she meant her words. The silent promise passed between their eyes. 

Max however was still angry. "She's probably gone by now Michael" he said "The guy was obviously not from around her, obviously from another planet. Do you really think that he would stay on Earth with her if he was hunting her?" At those words Michael felt his heart sink. He knew she was far away, he could feel that much. But it made since now. It made since that he couldn't locate her through the bond because she wasn't around to be located.

" How do you know Maria is even telling us the truth Michael? I mean, she has been practically one of us all of her life and we told her our secret. She knew she had no reason to hide it, and then suddenly she tells you everything one day before she disappears and her house burns down? I don't think so" Max said as he stood up and paced the room. "I wouldn't have believed her, you shouldn't have trusted her" At that Michael let his anger get the best of him. Standing up her charged over to Max and punched him, causing Max to fall to the ground. 

"Never say that Max, because I do trust her, she has done more then you would ever believe to have me trust her, She trusted us all, yet feared us at the same time, The difference between us and her is that we had the hope of 'going home' or being accepted by our people. She had to worry about being found out by the humans while worrying about finding others like her, or us. She has none, everyone would hunt her if they knew about her. And I assure you Max, she told me the truth, she showed me who we really were. And her doing that took more courage then anything you and I would ever experience. And now Max, now she is in the hands of the one she most feared, because we led him to her. " 

Michael stopped yelling as he closed his eyes, In his mind he heard the sound of Maria screaming. Yet it sounded so far away he almost doubted hearing it. Shutting everything out he concentrated on only her screaming, on only her life force, her mind. He reached out as far as he could, trying to reach her, trying to find her. The closer he got to her was the more he received from her. Her pain was so great he fell to the floor even though he wasn't experiencing it. Unable to fully reach her he drew back, with tears falling down his face. Opening his eyes he faced Max's eyes with his own closed expression. "Its to late" he whispered . Anger covered Michael's face as he stood and faced Max. "I hope your glad that your right" he said. "She's no longer on this planet, there is nothing that we can do for her" Despair took over as Isabel took him into her arms. "There's nothing we can do" Michael repeated as he broke down. With his own cries he heard Maria's screams. They filled his head along with her fear and pain. 

Maria opened her eyes and found herself on the ground. She was neither tied nor bound to anything. Every inch of her energy seemed to have been sucked away as she layed there motionless on her back with her eyes open. Across her skin were fresh burn marks along with her older healed scars. Four months, Four months she had been with the man called Ashtar. Four months she had been alone, beaten, burnt, and even raped. Her body laid there broken with unattended wounds bleeding. Bruises covered her face, her one eye even swelled shut. A few days ago The man called Ashtar had handed her over to someone else. Before he did he had whispered to her that she would positively die in their hands. In her head he had laughed as the new men carried her away. She was still unconnected to her powers, still afraid, and still horrified with all that had happened. Never before had she felt so alone in life. Through all that had happened she still managed to keep all mental barriers up. Having nothing else to do she just kept reinforcing them, and building them. 

Closing her eyes she let out a sigh and rolled onto her side. She was now located in a room that had rock like floors and the same mirror like walls. She had grown to hate the mirrored walls. Cracking one eye open she stared at her reflection. Gone was the Maria she once was. Her bruised skin made her look horrible. Her skin was a deathly white. Lightning like burn scars covered her face and body marking her everywhere. 

"I'm Ugly" she whispered as she looked at herself. Her eyes held no spark, just acceptance and hate. Her body had lost major weight, making her frail and even more breakable. Her hair hung around her in tangled knots. Not bothering to fight the dizziness that came over her she soon fell into her black and quiet world. Being asleep or unconscious was the only place she could find peace nowadays.

****

[Elsewhere]

Logan walked slowly with his head bowed down towards his friend. When he reached Morgan he kept his head down to appear no conversational. "They have her, I heard the guards talking. She has been her for a few days. It won't be long until they move her hear" Morgan wisely kept his face forward as he talked under his own breath. "She was our hope, we're done for now" His disappointment showed clearly on his face as he kneeled to the ground. He ran his fingers across the smooth floor thinking about the freedom he would never experience again. "No" Logan said, interrupting his thoughts. "She may yet still save us, only the spirits know"

Morgan risked looking up towards his friend. His face told him that Logan indeed still had faith. Taking strength in that He let a small smile pass his face. The sudden crash of the lightning rod hitting Morgan took him by surprise. The blue lightning crashed into his arm and pushed him against the wall. Grimacing he pushed himself back to his feet as Logan wisely walked a few paces away. A guard walked over with a smirk in his eyes. "Wasting time again I see" he said while tapping his rod in his hands. 

The guard was known as Kell, one of the toughest guards in the prison hold. He looked for chances to strike the prisoners, often beating them to death. It surprised Morgan that the Lord Tylon aloud it to happen, considering he was the one wanting the powers of the marked or hybrids. Sighing Morgan bowed his head in submission to Kel. "I am sorry my master, my mind must have escaped me for a moment, punishment would be appreciated" Inwardly Morgan rolled his eyes. He hated sucking up to the guards, he hated the guards, he hated the prison. Yet it was the only way to survive. One only needed a guard to dislike him and his life would be over.

Kell raised his lightning rod and pressed it against Morgan's cheek, with it he pulled Morgan's face upwards to meet his. Morgan raised his face but kept his eyes down. He waited patiently for a blow from the lightning rod. When none came Morgan became confused, he looked up into Kell's eyes with confusion. Kell only laughed as he put his lightning rod back into his jacket. "No, I have another punishment for you" he said as he turned away and began walking. Morgan followed a step behind just as was expected. "We got another one of you guys in last week" Kell began . Morgan listened with his full attention and interest. "This one is a rare one, a female. I want you to get her and tend to her. Take her to cell 509 when your done. I don't want to touch her. She stinks like hell." Kell stopped walking and faced Morgan once again. To Morgan's surprise Kell handed him the keys to her hold and then walked away. 

Morgan couldn't believe his luck. Without wasting time he rushed to tend to his so called punishment.

****

[Earth]

Michael sat at the Crashdown Cafe, surrounded by his friends. It had been more then five months since Maria had disappeared. Months ago he had stopped feeling anything from her. It was a sudden stop, one that had led Michael to truly believe that she had died. Max had accepted what had happened, and soon after Michael's breakdown accepted what Maria had said to be truth. Max's disbelief in Michael that day had torn something from Michael and his relationship. After a month it had been repaired after a long talk of love and bonds. Michael had admitted how he had been shown the truth. Liz and Alex had taken Maria's disappearance and supposed death rather bad. From that day onwards the humans and aliens became one solid and final group. No longer were they separated by fears or destiny. More then two months ago they had begun to get over Maria's disappearance and repaired their hearts.

Michael however, continued to often think about his lost love. the fact that he was helpless to save her hurt him. For a month he had felt her screaming in pain, loneliness and loss. For a month he had tried his hardest to once again connect with her. The day her force had disappeared he had lost all hope in saving her. Isabel had tried to dream walk, yet even that never worked. Isabel had explained that it was as if there was nothing to connect with, no soul to reach.

Sighing Michael took a sip of his drink as his friends and family laughed together, each one lost in happiness and love. Each one with their mates. Max with Liz, and Alex with Isabel. Michael closed his eyes, once again reaching out to Maria, and once again reaching nothing. Perhaps it was time for him to move on and also forget about her. Mentally Michael rolled his eyes. *No, I'd never move on, I'd never forget her. I love her*

****

[Marked Prison Hold. Arian 3332 Sector Seven ]

Morgan winced as he opened to door and caught site of the woman. He rushed to Maria's side and took in her wounds. She moaned as his hands pressed at her ribs. He counted one cracked rib and three broken ones. Carefully he rolled her onto her back and started to remove her filthy clothing. At that her eyes snapped open and she lunged for him, taken by surprise Morgan was suddenly shoved onto his back with Maria over top of him. Quickly reacting Morgan grabbed her wrists and twisted her next to him. Pinning her down he pulled her arms behind her, hating having to harm her as she cried out in pain. "Quiet young one, I'm here as a friend, It me Morgan, the one from your Dream"

Maria stopped struggling against him, what little energy she had saved up was gone. She remembered him. His kind soft voice, his gentle but tough presence. Tears clawed their way from her eyes as she twisted her face to look at him. To her relief it was really him, his slightly aged face staring back at her with kind but worried eyes. He relaxed his hold of her and slowly returned to his task. Keeping his eyes on her face he pulled her shirt over her head, this time with no complaints or struggle from her. What he saw when he removed her shirt broke his heart. Burn marks covered her chest, her skin was broken and shriveled everywhere. 

Maria closed her eyes with shame as he looked at her. Seeing this Morgan pulled her face back up and smiled to her. Sadly he pulled his own shirt up under his robes to reveal similar scars, also covering his skin.

He then genteelly pulled her to him. Having not a single comforting gesture since her capture Maria was caught off guard as he embraced her. Still it took her no time to lean into his chest. Every touch in the past months had resulted in more pain, nothing but pain, and for once since a long time she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

****

[ Five Months later]

{Maria's voice over}

__

* I've been in this prison for a while now, Everything has set itself in a sort of order. Logan and Morgan taught me how to stay alive and survive, something I wouldn't have been able to do if not for them. They have turned into my father and brother. I love and care for the both of them. Each day runs endlessly into the next. The guards here are not my personal favorite type of people. For a while I thought they would rape me like Ashtar had done. I guess that's the only good thing about my scars, they repulse men. We don't get much sleep here, They try to overwork and under sleep us to keep us uneasy and on edge. It's a trick of theirs to make us lose our barriers, so that the High Lord can connect and take our powers. Each week one of us is taken to the High Lord. Each week he tries once again to break our barriers. And each week one of us comes back with more scars then before. I've been taken by the High Lord five times now. its not a pleasant experience let me tell you. The most unimaginable torture happens when around him. I've been sliced up, burnt, lost a finger, lost my sight for a while. Each day we prisoners try to break the barrier that holds us from our powers. they told me that it's like an invisible blanket around us that keeps them away. We still don't know what really causes us to not have them though. You see we can still try to use them, and we can feel our powers right there ahead of us, but we just cant quite reach them. some of our mental powers are still intact though. Like obviously the ability to keep out mental barriers up. We can also sometimes reach out for others. Still each day we hope and pray for an escape of some sort. And each day I think about home, more then anything that's where I want to go, but then I remember that its not there anymore and neither is my mom. So I think about Michael_ instead. I hope that he thinks I left, if he knew what was really happening it would tear him apart. I miss him, I love him*_

Sighing Maria paced the wall of the food court room. In front of her stood Morgan looking equally cautious and weary. Logan been Taken by the High Lord and both were waiting for his return. "Stop that will you?" Morgan asked causing Maria to look up at him. "It doesn't feel right today, I'm scared for him Morgan" Morgan's eyes immediately reached for Maria's. Kneeling back up he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Maria leaned into his shoulders like many times before, her own brown robes swaying under her. "I don't know why, but it doesn't feel right, something is going to happen" she continued as Morgan comforted her. His eyes showed his worry. "Maria" he whispered, turning them so that the guards wouldn't see them. "You know what we have taught you, a hunch for you is more then just a hunch, is it about Logan or is it something else" Maria pulled back and looked at him, an expression on her face he couldn't place. Her eyes got a far away look as she looked towards the wall behind him. "Everything" she whispered. "Everything is going to change. From Logan to me. " 

Without saying another word Maria turned and walked away from Morgan towards her cell. Reaching her cell she ignored the mirrored walls and sat on the floor in the middle of her room. Her mind she felt was in a buzz. As she sat she calmed herself, she needed to relax, she needed to think, to see what she was feeling. Taking deep breaths she crossed her legs under herself and placed her right hand over her heart, her other hand she raised in the air, just as the others had taught her to do. The idea was to feel ones own life and to feel the life around ones self also. Her powers being unobtainable she couldn't feel the life around herself, yet she continued in the same fashion as the others.

She cleared her mind, settling all fears and terrors down. Everyday she had lived in fear, fear of the guards, fear for her own life, fear for the lives of others and fear of the High Lord. She pushed down her current feelings, clearing them out the way as if she were sweeping them away with a broom.

She felt the rhythm of her heartbeat vibrating through her own finger tips, each beat giving her strength.

Her dreams warned her during her last rest, only she couldn't remember, she couldn't hear the whispers of the flames. She sucked herself into her own dreamscape. She had to know what was going to happen, she had to.

When she opened her eyes she found herself inside of her own sanctuary. Not the sanctuary of her mind, but the sanctuary of her kind. She stood in the middle of the crystal desert she was so used to seeing. The sands reflected the sunlight brightly as she looked around. One by one the flames appeared around her each one representing the others Marked ones that had reached Level two. She knew the being for each flame, being that they all were captured. The reddish silver flame was Morgan's, still burning strong, but to the left of his flame burned Logan's flame. It burned low and tired, its light blue disappearing at the ends with the wind. 

"He isn't doing good" she mumbled as she reached her own flame outwards towards him. Her flame grew Bright green and blue above her, burning higher then ever. "My force to yours" she whispered as she directed the flam to Logan's. The Liquid fire floated easily in the air, reaching and surrounding Logan's baby blue flame. With her flame she nourished his and helped it burn brighter. "Take my strength" her voice carried with the winds. "Take my powers" she whispered again.

Her Flame and Logan's flame burned together brightly, his flame reaching for hers and hers pulling his up. "Survive Logan he can't beat you, have faith" 

"Maria" she heard him whisper as his figure appeared in his flame. She smiled fondly at the old man as he reached out to her. "Its to late for me Maria" was all he said before his figure started to fade. Immediately Maria's smile disappeared as she called out to Logan's flame once again. His fire suddenly started to lessen in size and fade all together. Wasting no time Maria walked out of her own position and reached out physically as well as mentally for his flame. When she reached it physically it was no bigger then her hand. Bending down she used pulled her own soul flame to surround the both of them together. "no Logan" she said as she touched his flame with her fingers "I won't let you leave me" "Bond with me" she whispered as she merged her soul flame with his,. "Bond with me and let me give you my strength". His small flame wrapped around her hand as she wrapped her flame around his. 

Together the flames merged together, not in the way Michael and Maria's did, but as a friendship flame. One that gave them the option of giving or not giving strength and memories. They bonded together just for the bond. Maria nourished his flame soul higher and higher. Unnoticed by her the daylight turned into night, and the night into day. Time seemed to speed up around them as they bound themselves together. Lightning crashed into the sky and clouds speed by. "I tried" his flame whispered as it once again began to reduce in size. "No!" Maria screamed as she watched helplessly. Through their bond she tried to send him her strength, but to her surprise he refused it and sent it back, with all of his own. All of Logan's strength washed into Maria causing her to fly back and land on the ground. The sudden power took her by surprise. "Your our hope Maria, Save them" the winds whispered as Logan's soul flame turned into ashes with nothing left. Tears feel from Maria's face as she reached the burnt sand where his should once was. *Maria* the winds chanted around her as lightning once again crossed the sky. *Maria our hope, Maria our savior" Maria looked up into the sky as the breeze blew across her face. "Why? she asked "Why him?"

*Fate* they whispered in her ears. *The Mirrors will die, The Mirrors will die* they sang in unison. 

"I don't understand!" she cried out as the winds taunted her with useless words. *The Mirrors Maria, the Mirrors Maria*

"MARIA!" 

Suddenly Maria's eyes snapped open and she found herself once again in the physical world. Startled she wiped the remaining tears from her face and looked to the voice that had called her. "Its Logan" Morgan said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "They killed him Maria, they really killed him" The pain in his voice was obvious as he sat numbly by her side. Maria stared straight ahead. She had already knew of his passing, she had felt and seen it in their sanctuary. Lifting her hand she looked at it. Inside she felt her power level grow strongly. She could feel her power under her skin, the power he had given to her. His sacrifice.

Looking forward she looked at the mirrored walls. *The Mirrors will Die* she barely heard in her mind. That's what the winds had said, and Logan's powers had enabled her to hear them. Maria reached outwards, trying to pull her power to be reachable. Morgan sat beside her to into his own thoughts to notice Maria. 

Closing her eyes Maria pulled with everything that she could, if only she could gain enough strength to pass the barriers. With her eyes closed she paid her attention only to her inner flam as she tried to pull it out. She felt as it all gathered against her skin, pressing on her fingertips as if a flood against floodwalls. Taking a deep breath she pushed them forward with everything she had.

Beside her Morgan looked up and watched as Maria sat there motionless with her hand held in front of herself. To his amazement a small stream of her soul flame began to stream out of her fingers. It was a weak flame, one that could die out with not much fight, but that one flame gave Morgan all the hope he needed. Finally one of them had been able to break pass the barriers. Finally they would be able to prepare and fight back.

****

[Earth]

Michael sighed as he shoved his Braveheart tape into his VCR. turning around he made his way to his couch and plopped down. Max sat on the other side of the couch and shoved the popcorn bowl between them. "I can't believe we're watching this again" he said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Michael rolled his eyes "As if you don't enjoy the movie as much as I do" he mumbled, humor in his voice.

"Who doesn't enjoy a good war movie" Max said.

Michael stopped watching the previews and look at Max. "Is that how you see it? As a war movie?"

"well, not really, its a love story to" Max said as he shrugged. "Really though, why do you watch it every week?"

"Well" Michael said getting a faraway look. "When the movie first came out in 95, I had found some money on the ground and decided to treat myself. I went to the movies to watch it. When I sat down someone else sat down next to me. It was little Maria DeLuca. Together we watched the movie, she even bought me popcorn and soda. At the end she was crying. When I asked her why I thought she was going to say it was because he died, but all she said was freedom. And when she looked at me I tell you Maxwell, we connected. 

She then asked me what it was like to really be free, I told Her that I'd never know. Then she kissed me before leaving. Watching this movie makes me remember. That was oddly enough, like our first date to me."

Max looked down at his hands. obviously Michael and Maria had more history then he had thought."Have you accepted it Michael?" he asked in a whispered voice.

"Never" he said as he looked Max in the eye. "I'll never give Maria up for dead. "

Sighing Max wished Michael could let go "Michael, we have all tried to contact her, but she's not there to contact. I don't want to be the bad guy here but you have to accept the truth sometime, You HAVE to. Its not good for you to continue on like this."

"You don't understand Max, Every single day, multiple times I reach out for her through our bond, and every day I can't reach her. But you don't see it Max, I have a bond with her, I can feel it and it's still there... I just can't reach her mind is all. And the other day while I was watching that hockey game on TV, I swear to you that I felt her.. like I did before she disappeared. She was still alive, and frightened and hardened. But she wanted to come home so bad. It only lasted a second max but I did feel her. I wont give up on her until I feel our bond disappear, until I know she's dead. But she isn't dead Max"

Inside Michael added that she wasn't dead yet. What he didn't tell max was that he also felt her weakness. Physically she hadn't eaten, her self esteem level was beyond low, and she was in pain from what Michael assumed were multiple wounds. Sighing Michael reached out for his soda. It didn't matter what the others said. For a few seconds he knew that he once again DID feel Maria DeLuca. And she was ready for something he didn't know.

****

[Marked Prison Hold. Arian 3332 Sector Seven ]

Maria smiled as she laid back onto her bed. Her light brown robes hung around her frame as blankets as her hands fiddled with the edge of the robe. They had always reminded her of the robed Jedi Knights had used in the movies and books she had read. Sighing she looked once again at the mirrored wall that was right next to her. When she had broken through and reached outwards with her flame she understood why they were blocked from their powers. The winds in her dreams had indeed been correct. The mirrors themselves caused it. 

They were apparently not really mirrors, but rather a very rare stone that was only found on a planet that had been destroyed years ago. These stones contained mirror like reflections that disturbs their ability to reach out with their powers by filling the air around itself with a particle called Blitman. The Blitman particles then blocked certain waves that were and are necessary for the Marked ones to use their powers.

The reason, Maria had also found that the guards were not affected was due to the chain they wore around their hands and feet. The chains did the same as the mirrored walls, only they countered the affect allowing the guards to use their powers. 

Maria sighed contently as she tapped the wall with her finger. Her brief touch with her powers had restored her hope and strength. Fearing getting caught Maria had sucked her power in before anyone came upon her and Morgan and saw her. Morgan had been thrilled at Maria's breakthrough. Together they had talked out plans to begin their escape. Morgan was to tell the others of their breakthrough. Tomorrow they had planned to begin it. Tomorrow she would help the other reach their powers.

The lights in Maria's room suddenly went out. The guards voice echoed through the halls announcing that it was "Lights Out" time. As he passed her room the guard shut her door, just as he had done several times.

When Maria was sure that he had passed she again lifted her hand and watched as her flame carefully reach out of her fingertips. 

It glowed brightly in the darken room. A sudden freeness came over Maria as she reached out with her powers. For so long she had felt blind and crippled without it. And now she could once again reach out... even if only to reactivate herself for a mere seconds. Joy over came her even in her pain. She watched in the mirrored walls as the light from her flam caused her face to glow. In the darkness with the glowing Maria could almost imagine herself being beautiful again. Sighing she sucked her flame back in and watched as the room once again darkened, and as she once again felt closed in and crippled.

****

[Earth]

Michael suddenly sat up in his bed. "Maria" he whispered as he felt her awareness and being once again rush through his mind. He saw her hand, glowing blue/green flames drifting from her fingertips. Lighting up her arm. He saw deep burn scars covering her arm and hand. Some fresh, some old. He winced as he felt the pain that she ignored coming from the burns. He felt her happiness, as if she was suddenly let out of a cage. Reaching out with his mind he tried to reach hers, to comfort her, but the connection closed as fast as it had opened. 

"Damn!" he yelled as he threw his pillow across his room. Fighting tears he cursed himself. "I felt you Maria" he said into the air as he calmed himself down. This time there was no doubting that he had indeed felt her. 

****

[Marked Prison Hold. Arian 3332 Sector One ]

Oscan Yeastily sat in front of the screens just as he had for years. His job was as a security guard. Night after Night he sat and watched as people were beaten down for their strength. He was paid and forced to sit and watch for anything un-allowed among the prisoners. Anything such as planning or grouping. He worked as invisible eyes, trying to catch those who would attempt an escape. Lately he had been watching one particular prisoner. It was the only felmale of the group. Sighing he reached down for his Tulles Sandwich when a light from her room caught his eye. He watched open mouth as her flame reached out from her fingertips. A smirk came across his face as he thought about the High Lord. The High Lord was a man who had been trying to obtain order on their world, but had only succeeded in wrecking havoc. The people had doubted that the spirits of the universe had powered him for the job of leadership, so here was his unknown prison. Here was the place where he received his so called powered from the spirits. He raped each person of their own powers. Smirking Oscan flipped the power button on Maria's monitor. *Its Time* he though as he reached for his communicator. For years he had waited to see the sight he had just seen. The sight that would prove the High Lord to be a fake. A Year before his dear friend Logan had been taken as a prisoner he had been told stories by Logan.

Stories about how one day one would come and save everyone. One person would come and point them to their true High Lord. Smiling Oscan thought of what revenge this would certainly be. The High Lord had killed his friend, and so he shall mistakenly "overlook" a guaranteed threat to the High Lords position. 

Reaching forwards he gathered multiple recordings and shoved them into his bag. It was finally time to act. or years he had been here undercover to prove the High Lord as a fake. And now he had enough recorded evidence to prove that he did indeed steal his strength.

****

[Sector Seven ]

Maria walked carefully to the food court. There stood six other marked ones including Morgan. With them stood the other hybrids that filled the prison. They had set their meeting to be at lunch so that the guards wouldn't take notice of them. Maria grabbed her bowel and received her daily plate of food mix. It was just brown mushy stuff that had always smelled like the hoof of a buffalo to Maria. Yet every day she ate it because nothing else would be given. She walked over to her table next to Morgan and took a seat. At her table all of the Marked ones were sat. "What's the plan?" Jonas asked as he shoved a spoon full of food into his mouth. "She has broken through" Morgan said. His words got the immediate attention of all around the table. "And I have had a dream. The spirits have shown me how to break you all through." she said casually and quietly.

"What else did the spirits show you?" Melkor asked.

Maria looked up and met his eyes. "That shall not be revealed yet Melk, but soon. Today we break out of here so listen carefully as I tell you how we will manage this"

After Lunch each person spread away to separate groups Of prisoners to spread the news. It only took a few hours before each prisoner knew of the hope that they were given.

The High Lord Talon stood still as he listened to the broadcast on his holoscreen. Just five nanoseconds ago a new broadcast had just ended, one that had also ended his future. Fighting for his breath he sat in his chair and held his head in his hands. For the past few years he had really tried what he could to save their kind from falling. Angrily he wiped his table clear of items, the sound of everything clashing to the floor gave him a slit hint of satisfaction.

The freedom Speakers had aired what was considered confidential in his prison hold. The public know knew the truth as to where he had really received his strength. They had aired shots of prisoners being beaten, of prisoners dying. But most importantly they aired the prisoners voices and thoughts. To make things worse one of his prisoners had even reached her powers.. according to the tape. Desperately he stood up and looked out of his window. Outside of his window stood the buildings and ships he ruled and guided year after year.

"how did it come to this?" he asked himself. Never had he meant to get so power hungry. "It wasn't supposed to go so far". He shut his eyes with shame. All of his life he had imagined himself to be doing good. Seeing his future come to an end on Live Holovision he felt as if the veil had been lifted from his eyes. For years he had not been saving but destroying. Sighing he ran his hand threw his sandy blond hair. Anger surged through him as he thought of the blond haired female, the one he had seen with his own eyes reaching her powers. If he had to go down then so would she. Without wasting a heartbeat he left his room, black robes flying behind him.

Maria took in a deep breath as she moved into the lunch room once again. No one but a few guards and prisoners were there. Morgan walked in right behind her. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he took in her appearance. Her face was pale and she looked afraid. "yes" she whispered as she sat at a table. "Is everyone placed?"she asked, concern in her eyes. "everyone but me" he responded with a smile. She opened her eyes to say something when Morgan was hit with a lightning rod. Angry Blue lightning reached from across the room catching him on the chest and arms. He cried out as he fell. Maria reacted quick as she stood up and faced the attacker. To her surprise it was the High Lord himself standing his ground on the opposite side of the room. "Take her" he told the guards, his voice echoing in the room.

Panic swelled in Maria as she struggled against the guards that took hold of her. Morgan pulled himself up to his knees and reached for her. Twisting herself from the guards hold she ran to him and kneeled into his arms. "Morgan, this isn't the end. The plan still goes you hear me? the plan still goes." She fought against the guards whose finger nails dug into her skin as they pulled her back with them. Reaching out she pulled Morgan's face with all of her strength to her. "Position them again Morgan to circle around the room he's taking me to." Horror filled his face as he looked at Maria. "But you wont be strong enough Maria, not for what we are attempting."

"I'll be ready" she said as the guards managed to pull her away. They grabbed a hold of her none to gentlly as they forced her towards the High Lord. "I'll be ready!!" She screamed again for the other surrounding prisoners to hear.

Opening her eyes Maria found that she was unable to move her hands or feet. Cracking one eye open she found that she was alone in the room she had seen several times before. It was her turn for the torture and pain. Taking a calming breath she looked around at the circled room as she had done several times before. Around her stood the mirrored walls she had hated since she had first seen them. Her hands were bound to the white table she laid upon along with her feet. The bands were obviously made of the same things as the wall. A leather like band held her stomach, thighs, neck and head to the table.

Maria calmed herself and again listened to the sound of her heart beat, a thing that had calmed her on many occasions since coming to the prison. she balled her hands into fists as her breath was suddenly taken away. Gasping her eyes widened in shock as a tingling sensation reached her from head to toes. Her heart started to beat wildly as she took in deep breaths. Inside she cringed, she knew what was about to happen. *Level Three* she thought it wasn't going to happen to her. Her heart beat was pumping faster and faster. She closed her eyes as she heard the doorway open. 

"My Dear, it is time " The High Lord said as he walked calmly over by Maria's side. He trailed her face with his finger tips as he looked her over. "You really are a disgusting creature" he said when his fingers hit her scars. "Well, enough pleasantries, you know the drill give it up or suffer the consequences." 

Maria just calmly laid there, neither looking at him nor reacting to his comments. She shut her eyes when she heard the all to familiar hum of a Lightning Rod. Taking a breath she bit her mouth to keep herself from cringe aloud as the blue lightning traveled up and down her body, burning her from the inside out. The High lord only laughed as he shut the rod down. "Don't worry, your in for some new treats this time around" He said as he put the rod down. "you see" he continued. "I can use my powers too" With that Maria moaned as she felt ribs cracking within her body. Still she refused to cry out, just as she always had. The High Lord hadn't stopped there. 

The High Lord had started to gather heavy stone like objects and laid them upon Maria's chest. The weight caused Maria to fight for each breath she took. Her lungs burned and fought to expand and let air in, and with each breath her lungs threatened to give on her. While she fought to breath he had begun to once again burn her with the lightning. Unable to scream, or even concentrate on anything other then breathing Maria bared with the torture.

Not only did she have to deal with the physical torture , she also was dealing with the change that was happening within herself. Inside she could feeling the burning that had never ceased running through her blood stream. As the lightning traveled to her neck she fought to stay conscious. Inside she knew that now was what she was waiting for.

Closing her eyes she fought to convince herself that the pain she was feeling was nothing, just a sensation worth ignoring. Still fighting to breath she was shocked to find the High Lord removing the stones.

"Not just yet" he said as she tried to fall into her own mind. He shoved a piece of absorbent cloth into her mouth, making her swallow it. Maria fought with all that she could, but she couldn't shut down her reflex to swallow. With her fear climbing she watched as the High lord turned around and fetched a pitcher of water from a guard. He walked back to her with a smile on his face. He sat the pitcher down and tugged on the piece of cloth hanging from her mouth. "you like this" he said as he reached for the water. He poured the water onto the cloth. Maria felt herself gagging as she fought against the water that was going down her throat. To her horror the cloth also went downwards with the water, absorbing and expanding. Her already tired lungs fought hard to keep her breath in. He then stopped pouring the water and took hold of the cloth. with one powerful tug he ripped the cloth from the inside of her mouth. Maria screamed as she felt the inside of her throat rip and tear from the wet cloth being pulled back up. 

Never in her life had Maria felt something so horrible. Tears ran down her face as she took another breath of air. *No more* she thought as she felt his mind pound up against her own, trying to force entrance. She firmly reestablished her barriers and unleashed her powers. Without warning her green blue flam shot out and pinned the High Lord to the wall. Part of her flame reached out and ripped the chains from the High Lords ankles and hands, instantly cutting him from his powers. With one angry push he fell unconscious to the floor. Closing her eyes Maria reached out to the others.

Each Marked One surrounded Maria around the ship, each one placed to make a perfect invisible circle with Maria in the center. They were placed from a cell pot to the bathrooms. Pushing forwards Maria ran her flame outwards to connect with each Marked One. Suddenly she opened her eyes and found herself in her dreamscape desert. 

In her dreamscape she stood in the center of six other flames, just as she was in the real world. As she touched each flame she touched the owner of the flame. After she completed the circle she pulled with all of her might back into her self, effectively pulling their powers to be reachable to them. In the physical world each marked one glowed brightly with their flame as Maria pulled it out and towards her self. In the prison Maria's green blue flame circled the building through walls and rooms. Colored flamed reached back towards her creating a wheel like look in both the physical and mental world.

The crystal sand in Maria's desert started to rise and fly in the air as she continued, each piece of sand reflecting the colors of the surrounding flames. When the flames reached Maria they reached her as one. Opening her eyes Maria found herself in both the physical and mental world at once. She watched as the colored Flamed circled and surrounded her like a blanket. As it swirled around her it reached upwards into the sky/roof. Suddenly The mirrored walls around Maria busted making a loud clashing sound as it shattered across the floor. Shards of it spread outwards and broke into a million pieces. As it broke each flame separated and headed back to its owner, breaking and destroying the mirrored walls on its way. Sounds of the shattering mirrors echoed across the prison as they all broke and disappeared.

When each persons flame returned to its bearer the Flames in the dreamscape grew and then expanded outwards making room for more possible flames. Each figure in the dreamscape turned back into a flame as each Marked One left the mental realm and reached back into the physical realm.

Maria stood alone in the dreamscape watching as the sands around her settled down. The Winds whispered in her ears singing with joy as she let her first smile in months pass her face. *Am I free now?* she asked no one particular as she took a step forward, her toes sinking into the sand. *Free free, free to go home after your last task* the winds whispered.

Maria grinned as she sent her self back into the physical realm. With a flick of her powers Maria undid the leather like straps that were holding her down. She winced as she pulled herself into the sitting position. Looking to the floor she looked sadly at the High lord. His formed laid unmoving on the ground, cuts covered his face where the mirrored walls had broken and fallen onto him. Maria struggled as she slid her legs to the ground. Putting her weight on her feet she let go of the table only to fall onto the ground.

Everything inside of her hurt. She could feel that several ribs were either broken or cracked. Laying on the floor she cried out as the cloth rubbed against her fresh burns. 

She looked up as she heard the door opening. Morgan rushed by her side and pulled her head into his lap. "Careful Ria, we'll get this handled" he said calmly as he moved her tangled hair out of her face. Carefully her laid his hand over her throat first. He winced as he healed the damage done to her insides. His hand glowed brightly as he moved them down her body, healing as he did. Maria took in a breath as she felt her ribs pop back into place. When Morgan got done healing those injuries he reached for her face. On her face was a angry reed burn reaching across it. Waving his hand over the burn he frowned when nothing happened. he tried again before commenting about it. "It won't heal Ria. The Burns just won't heal. Even the older ones."

Frowning Maria reached within herself to attempt her own healing. Nothing happened even as she tried. 

She pushed herself up and faced Morgan. Reaching out she put her hand gently on his own scar that was covering his face. As she waved her hand over the burn it healed right before her eyes. She tried again to heal her own burns but again nothing happened. Sighing she stood up with Morgan, who looked uncomfortable. 

"maybe Melkor will be able to heal them Maria" he said as he pulled her to himself. Maria just pushed him off of herself. "No" she said as tears made their way into her eyes. "I can't do it and you can't do it. I'm stuck like this Morgan. I'm stuck being..." her voice trailed off but they both knew what she was going to say. "No" Morgan said with a firm voice. "Don't ever think of yourself as ugly Maria. I swear to you that you are the most beautiful person both inside and out that I've ever met."

Looking up at Morgan she reached out for his face. Touching him she closed her eyes and finished healing him. "your the one" she said as she finished the healing.

"What one?" he asked as the door opened. Squad members filled the room and went to the fallen High Lord. Before they could pick him up Maria stopped them with her hand. "He is under arrest my Lady, we have to take him" one of the men said. Maria smiled at the man as she reached down and yanked off the High Lords pendant. The pendant symbolized everything a leader should be. power, love, respect, loyalty and understanding. It was the Pendant a High Lord was given by a past High Lord. It shined bright green and red. It's symbol that of the Marked ones. Turning around she faced Morgan. "Your the new High lord" she said as she put the pendant in his hand. She closed his hand over it at smiled at his confusion.

"What? Me? Maria you must be mistaken" he said as he tried to hand back the pendant. 

"I'm not kidding Morgan, Logan told me in the realm, he was one of the spirits talking to me. And he declared you the next leader of the people. You are Both strong and kind hearted. You will take the people where they belong, you will lead them to peace and order. And you will do it the right way" Turning towards the squad men she asked. "Do any of you doubt my words?" Each member bowed to Morgan as a reply. "You were a leader in the war a few years back, we as well as almost everyone would be thrilled to have you as our High Lord"

Morgan looked at Maria, who only smiled at him. Hesitantly he slipped the Pendant over his head and around his neck. Closing his eyes he heard the voice of his old friend Logan reassuring him. Looking back to Maria he gave her a half a smile. He knew without a doubt that he would save what was left of their people.

****

[Earth]

"She's alive!" He yelled as he entered the Crashdown earning him some looks from the customers. Ignoring them he ran to the booth where everyone was. Liz was currently taking their orders. "who" she asked as she wrote down what Max and Isabel had wanted. "Maria" he said as he slid in next to Max. "I feel her and have felt her unstop since late last night. I mean I knew she was alive before, but this just proves it. I can feel her, really feel her. And she's doing okay"

****

[Planet Vestal, Eszidana Westmever]

Maria smiled as she sat on the planets surface. The grass around her was nothing like the grass on Earth. It was thin and soft, like silk and it was lavender and blue. It covered the field and blew genteelly with the wind. Maria played with the grass, tangling the long strand with her fingers. For the first time in almost a year she was clean and feeling refreshed. She wore a long black cloak over a pair of clothing that resembled her old Earth clothing. Morgan had made them for her return home. For once she had gotten herself a decent bath, a washing she really needed. Her hair had been washed and combed, which had taken her forever to get all the tangles out. Her hair now reached her elbows in gentle waves, having never been cut in the months she had been captured. She smiled at Morgan as he walked over to her. He wore bright colored robes, each color symbolizing his new position as the High Lord. He grinned at her as he helped her stand. 

"Its beautiful here" she said as she stood next to him. He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her against him. "you sure you want to go? I mean you could stay here, I could take care of you and all"

For a second Maria really though about his offer. But In truth she wanted to go home, even if she no longer really had a home. "I can't stay Morgan, you know that" she said as she ribbed him. He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I know, But I'll miss you little sister" she smiled as he held her. "And I you, but think of the bright side... me having this level three powers thing lets me come and see you mentally whenever I want"

"I'm going to hold you to that Maria" he teased "I expect a visit a day" He suddenly turned serious as he faced her. "Just remember that if you ever at any time want to come back here all you have to do is let me know"

"thanks Morgan" she said as they began walking. "I might have some friends that could want to come here, they are apart of the castaways" 

"If they desire to come home let me know, they will always be welcome. I have sent out groups to find other castaways that might have been mislead about who they are. This place will now be home to them or anyone else who needs it"

Before long they reached a cave, and inside of the cave was a Granolith... or a transporting devise. As they approached it, it glowed brightly green. Once again they embraced each other as they said their goodbye's With a flash of light Maria disappeared from the cave leaving Morgan to stand there alone.

"I'll miss you kid" he said into the air.

****

[ Earth Roswell ]

Maria stepped out of the cave Isabel, Max and Michael had claimed their own. Looking up at the night sky she took in a deep breath, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Bending down she dragged her fingers across the grounds surface. Dust clinged to her fingers and drifted into the air as she drew a mark into the ground. The mark was the same as the new mark on her back. It was the symbol of freedom and peace. Reaching out with her mind she took pleasure as she connected with the simple life she was used to. Around her were plenty of life forms that held the planet together. She took a steep towards town and then stopped suddenly. Looking down she saw a dieing plant. Reaching downwards she touched the top leaf. Her fingers let off a small glow as she revived the plant. It instantly became fuller and greener. It even bloomed one white flower, as its own way of thanking her.

Standing back up Maria looked towards the full moon. Its beams lighting up the sand around her, making it partially resemble her dream world. With her hands she pulled her long blond hair inside of her cloak. She then pulled the hood of the cloak over her head as if hiding her scared face.

She starting walking towards own at a pace that never slowed. Above her clouds began to slowly fill the sky.

Michael paced from his window to the kitchen of his apartment nonstop. For the past couple hour he had felt Maria's presence closer then ever before. He knew she was close and he could feel her mind settling in difference directions. It took every bit of his self control to not go out and find her. The only thing that stopped him was the feelings he was getting from Maria's mind. More then anything right now she needed to be alone as she faced the world again. And more then anything she needed to come to him, not the other way around. 

Once again he made his way over to his window. Looking out he then closed his eyes and reached outwards. She was so close. Sighing he forced himself to settle down on his couch. His elbows on his knees he put his head in his hands. Inside he was screaming to hold her, to touch her. *Let her come to me* he reminded himself as he stared at his front door. Right now she was refimiliarizing herself with the world, and right now she was fearing him seeing her for some reason. 

Maria stood in front of where her home was once standing. Where her home used to be standing stood a new home, with a new family living in it. She fought tears as she thought of her mothers death. Her mother had always been there for her, had always loved her. Yet in the end she died with out her daughter saving her. The breeze in the air caused the bottom of Maria's cloak to float in the air as she picked up a rock from the yard. Putting the rock in her pocket she turned away from the new house, as she turned away from the memories of her used to be home. Sighing she continued her walk into another direction. Her pace slowed as rain began to fall around her. 

In her own way she was just prolonging the inevitable. Her fear raised as she thought of Michael. What would he think of her now? Does he still live there? Will he be repulsed from her scars? Will he turn away from her? Will he still love her? 

Questions kept running through Maria's mind as she walked down his block. From where she was standing she could see the familiar curtains hanging in his window as the light shinned behind it. She stopped walking as she reached the entrance to his apartment. She stood there looking at the door as the rain soaked her clothing, even under her cloak. The wind teased at her cloak as she stood. With one hand she touched her own face, once again trying to hide what was forever stuck. The thought of the deep gashes and angry burns that covered her body caused Maria to take a step back. 

The moment right after Maria stepped backwards the door opened and there stood Michael. His eyes were full of hope and love as he sought out Maria's eyes. Maria's face softened as she caught a hold of his eyes, but then shame filled her when his eyes drifted to the angry red marks under her eye. She covered her face with her hand and turned away from him into the rain. Her hood was blown back by the wind, rain pelted against her face, mixing with her tears. Behind her Michael approached her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Don't leave" he said in a strangled voice. "I don't have anywhere else to go" she said as he turned her around. "no home" she whispered as she meet his eyes. "This is your home Maria, it always has been" Michael said as he put his arm around her and pulled her inside and out of the rain. 

Once inside of his apartment Michael closed and locked the door behind him. Maria's feelings were being sent to him in overdrive as he turned to face her. She stood there playing with her own hands as if afraid to really move. Her blond hair wet and plastered once again to her face. It also was tucked hidden inside of her cloak. He felt shame vibrating off of her as her strongest emotion. The light from his lamp glared at her face, making her scars extra noticeable. 

Walking over to her he tucked a hand under her chin and pulled her face up to inspect the damage. The marks ran from her face down her neck and hidden by her clothing. Her eyes still refused to meet his as he traced the marks with his other hand. He lightly touched them with his fingers. Anger filled him as he thought of how she had to deal with the pain that had caused the scares. 

Unable to control him self any long her he pulled her tightly and swiftly into his arms. "Thank god your okay" he said as tears feel from his own eyes. He buried his faced onto her neck, the side with the scars.

Maria just stood there amazed for a second as he held onto her as if for his life. The fact that he had not been afraid of her scars or shied away from them amazed her and filled her with love. Before long she sunk into his embrace, also holding on to him tightly as she let out her tears. They both cried as one, letting go of their fears and hardships, their pain and suffering. 

After a while Michael pulled away from Maria. looking into her eyes he pushed her cloak back from her shoulders. It dropped to the floor and around Maria's feet with ease. For a moment Michael gazed at her hair. Unable to resist he reached out and touched it. Not losing Maria's eyes Michael pulled her shirt up and over her head, leaving her upper skin bare to him. He threw the wet offending garment to the ground. He slowly let his eyes drift downwards. Her thin and fragile form stood unmoving as he laid his hands on her bare shoulders. With one hand her traced her scars from her neck to her breast. 

Each mark looked angry. Reaching outwards with his mind he tried to heal them. "no, Michael no" she whispered. Confused Michael looked back into her eyes. "I tried that, it wont heal" she said as another tear slid down her face. He slid his hand up off from her breast up to behind her neck. He then pulled her forward to him. 

Michael rested his forehead against Maria's as his other hand reached around her back. With his fingertips he felt more flaws against her skin. "Maria" he whispered as he met her lips with his.

Maria was burning from the physical gentleness and love that Michael was showing. As their lips Met she felt Michael's hand shift from behind her neck to her face once again. His hand around her back pulled her tighter against him as they deepened the kiss.

Maria pulled back and gasped as she felt Michael's flame touch her. His hands had started to glow his bright green fire. As he moved his hands it burned into her skin, its sensations like nothing Maria had ever felt. Reaching out she unleashed her own flame, her Blue green one reaching and wanting Michael. Taking a breath Maria pulled Michael's Shirt up off of him, dropping to the ground she reached out to touch his skin.

Her flame was absorbed by his skin just as hers was by his. Michael leaned back in and kissed her again as his hands roamed by his own will towards the mark he had left almost a year ago on her back. Maria's hand also reached for the Unicorn that laid on his back. 

They both reached the marks at the same time, causing a burst of light to shine from the both of them. Maria closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations as Michael's hands roamed from her back to her stomach, his gentle caresses burning her in a way she had never felt. Their breathing and heart beats became one as their minds reached and met each other. As their minds touched Maria dropped all barriers as did Michael. 

With their minds joined they continued their lovemaking. Each place Michael's hands touched, his flame healed, making her skin just as it once was. 

With their minds joined they finished establishing the connection they had started but never finished. After their love making Michael held her in his arms while they laid together in his bed. He hand traced the Mark of freedom that shined on her back. This freedom was one she had worked hard for, and one he promised she would always have.

Maria laid across his chest, content and satisfied at the love he surrounded her with. in their joining they had shared everything together, from their thought to their memories, to their very soul flames and minds. 

As she drifted to sleep the last words she heard was Michael's voice. "Welcome home" he had whispered in her ear. With a smile on her face Maria feel asleep next to the one she would never doubt and always love. Her Michael. And indeed she was home with Michael.

Everyone had taken Maria's appearance well, at first Maria had shied away from the others feeling safest next to Michael, But before she knew she it opened up once again to her friends. She no longer lived in fear, for Morgan would always come and get her him self if he had to. Together Michael and Maria lived a happy life on Earth, Every once and a while they did visit the famous Morgan, who Maria talked about often. Max and Isabel decided to not Live in their supposed home planet, they had all accepted Earth and its flaws as home. 

Morgan did what he promised, he brought his world to peace. He also gathered more then four hundred refugees who wished to return home. In the book of history Morgan was written down to be the most loving and caring High Lord, the one who indeed won the hearts of his people.

****

Notes: (Why I wrote this how I wrote it):

__

When I started this story, it was just a rewrite of my other story entitled Fate Defeats Destiny. Slowly it emerged as its own line though. In my mind I had screen shots of what I wanted to happen. In my mind this story came across as good. One cannot judge his or her's own writing, So I apologize if I did translate what I saw/heard/felt/and smelled in my mind on this document as well as someone else might have. 

Some of you might have noticed that I did indeed take a scene from my other story to use in this one... The honest truth... I just HAD to. It fit so perfect, I'm sure other writers understand the need to use one scene twice ;)

Writing this story had been truly rewarding for me. Writing is like an escape for me. Its where I actually pay attention to my more imaginative side. I do ask that anyone out there who is reading this to please just try it. Only write one paragraph, write how you want to see your favorit couple, or your favorit charicter, wither from a movie or a show. And see if you don't get sucked in imediatlly. The hardest part is actually sitting down to write, but once you start my god! you just can't stop. My only thing is this... I bet when you read this story you watched my writing grow....lol. The begining to the middle is my months ago style, the prison up is this months style....lol. I'm still laughing at my own writing. I'm afraid to read my own story so I wont. I fear that I will find my own writing to be naive.

__

I didn't enjoy writing the High lord, he was never fun to write, so I skipped writing him through out most of this. If that bothers you as a reader I truly am sorry. 

****

okay, lets talk about the torture scenes. _I had written more, but I know most Roswell reader are young, even in their lower teens. So I did cut them out, leaving only a few to give you a idea of what happened. I also cut the rape scene, I Just didn't feel right about writing that with My Maria. I wanted her viewed as strong, not cowering._

The thing with the water/rag/mouth.... That was a true torture move used years ago in the gothic times. I saw a show about it and it's stuck in my mind since... so I had to use it. I just hope I wrote it right.

****

soulmating: _Yes, that's what I wanted to portray Michael and Maria as doing... literal soulmating. It just seamed like a beautiful idea to me, and I had to write it in. The soul flames represented the fire of a person, their actual soul._

****

why didn't I post in parts? 

__

Truth be told, when one started reading my story, I wanted them to follow "MY" Maria's mental trail as they read it, I wanted the reader to be focused on how I wrote them. You see... when I read fan fictions.. and I read them everyday.. people always post them in parts.. so Person A's part 3 today, and then read person B's fart 2... then tomorrow comes and Person A sends out part 4... but in order to get back into THEIR version of Michael and Maria, I have to reread part 3 and get back into their mental mode... its just to twisty and I don't want my readers to leave MY mental mode until the end,

****

If anyone Wants My story on their site: _Wow, I'd really be surprised if anyone wants this on their site, but if you do you are welcome to post it... Just e-mail me and give the url to your site! As vain as it is... I like seeing my stories posted...lol_

****

If anyone has any questions _about this story please let me know, I write up a quickie scene and explain...lol._

****

If anyone notices any mistakes, _please I beg you to point it out to me._

****

Got any writing tips? _send it in!!!!!!! I LOVE writing tips. I WANT to be a better writer, I want to express things on paper so that people can actually see it in their minds._

E-mail me anytime at: **Essenare@yahoo.com**

ICQ: 95684083 


End file.
